Los secretos de la Familia Pines
by Fecego
Summary: Esto es básicamente la historia que todos conocemos de Gravity Falls, contado de manera diferente, dando énfasis a cosas diferente. No sabría yo, siendo un escribidor nuevo y mediocre, si esto vale la pena,imploro criticas.
1. Chapter 1

Sea voz, hermano hispano, quien esta obra juzgue. A pesar de ser, pues, un fragmento de palabras de un novato, no desprecies el don, aunque tan pobre, para que autoridad mi verso cobre y no me culpéis de que sea cutre el modo, pues, cuanto os puedo dar, así os doy todo.

Aquel fin terrenal era un verdadero paisaje etéreo, como salido de la imaginación de un gran maestro: los altos picos montañosos, los amplios bosques fantasmales, sus pequeñas y particulares casitas. Todo cuanto allí existía tenía un aire eterno. Si el común fenecer de las cosas afectaba a este pueblo, que se encuentra en algún plano superior del tiempo, para sus habitantes probablemente pasaba desapercibido o, mejor dicho, lo dejaban pasar. Como si de pronto ese algo que estaba dejara de estar, dejara de ser, no afectaba, no importaba. Las flores morían en otoño, las aves abandonaban sus hogares y, sin embargo, siempre existía la creencia que lo que se iba, eventualmente volvería.

Con esta falsedad por máxima, vivían los habitantes de Gravity Falls, sin mayor preocupación. Lo que sucedía, debía suceder por algún motivo y ese motivo, para ser, debía de ser benigno. El aislamiento hace estragos en el pensamiento de la gente, mas es probable que eligieran la tranquilidad de una constante mentira a la terrible incertidumbre de una verdad cambiante. Cuanto más se repetían a sí mismos que todo iba bien, mejor iban las cosas. Esta placidez, este esparcimiento, hacían de Gravity Falls un auténtico paraíso falso, entregado al mundo por una naturaleza caprichosa o un dios perverso; un oasis para aquellos cuya vida carece de brillo y para aquellos que observan al mundo a través de aquella gran flama que se enciende para los moribundos, puesto que en estos lugares donde el tiempo no impone su ley y donde la naturaleza se confunde, pueden presentarse a los hombres observadores pavorosas revelaciones de índole metafísica.

Los habitantes de este pueblo, cuyo número no habrá superado las mil almas, vivían un existir de paz: el sol salía y se escondía; ellos realizaban sus actividades diarias, manteniendo así el funcionamiento del pueblo. Como si de un reloj se tratase, todos aquellos que en él habitaban, eran pequeños engranajes, partes que se ayudaban entre si y mantenían al lugar vivo. Todos trabajaban ocho horas al día, cuatro en la mañana y cuatro en la tarde, dormían siesta y cenaban en casa. Comían un pequeño almuerzo al medio día y dos aún más pequeñas comidas, a las diez y a las dos. Los trabajadores de la salud debían estar de turno todo el día, mas era poco común que alguien se enfermara. Si en algún momento alguien moría, el pueblo entero le enterraba; en este especial caso, se les daba a todos el resto del día libre, con la ya mencionada excepción. Los viejos, tomados por sabios, pero incompetentes, servían de maestros, enseñando a los niños como proceder con decencia en sus futuros quehaceres. Los hombres que gozaban de juventud y fuerza, construían, reparaban o brindaban ayuda donde esta fuera necesaria, haciendo así buen uso de la fuerza de sus brazos. Las mujeres eran destinadas a tareas domésticas o a quehaceres delicados, como el bordado, la orfebrería, entre otras cosas. A las más bellas se las apartaba del trabajo y del sol, manteniendo así la blancura y suavidad de sus manos y ocultando además sus voluptuosidades de lascivos ojos. Aquellos que destacaban en alguna actividad intelectual o presentaban algún talento sobresaliente eran apartados del resto y se les facilitaban los materiales para desarrollar su área de interés. No muchos llegaban a esto, debido a la poca disponibilidad de educación que había, no porque la consideraren oscura o nefasta, más bien, la consideraban innecesaria. Los profesionales de la salud, por su parte, eran muchas veces "extranjeros" que venían a Gravity Falls en busca de lo que sea que estuviesen buscando, algunos simple y llanamente se perdieron.

Las estaciones traían consigo situaciones y eventos particulares. Se sembraba cuando se debía sembrar y se cosechaba cuando se debía cosechar. Cuando el invierno mostraba su frio y arrugado rostro, los habitantes de Gravity Falls se guarecían en sus hogares y vivían de lo que habían sembrado y cosechado en las estaciones de bonanza. En el otoño caían las hojas y en el invierno morían las viejas; en la primavera florecían las flores y se inflamaban los corazones y el verano traía consigo el calor y el sopor, mas, a pesar de esto, se podría decir que el verano era perfecto para estar en Gravity Falls, en especial si se quería disfrutar del placer del esparcimiento.

Y a este pueblo fue que llegaron, en un verano especialmente caluroso e insoportable, los gemelos Pines que de esta historia toman protagonismo. Un par de jovenzuelos que cursaban una edad en la cual se hace evidente la fuerza pujante de la adultez, más esta, aún sometida a los tenebrosos instintos de la infancia, instintos animales cuyo oficio nos es imposible conocer, puesto que la memoria no lo retiene; sólo alcanzamos a saber que existen astucias, juicios, sacrificios humanos y amores furiosos sin sexo y sin objetivo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella se ríe otra vez. ¿qué he hecho yo ahora para evocar en ella una fantasía graciosa? Pero bueno, mal por ella, a mí no me preocupan las secuelas. No sé qué parte de mi ser consumido en lepra es para ella un espectáculo tan fantástico, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, lo lamento, es mi culpa. Es de locos exponerse de manera inútil" pensaba Dipper al oír a su hermana reír de manera torpe. Mabel en ningún caso pensaba en él o en las muecas que conscientemente hacía. Ella no estaba en ese instante dentro de ese autobús a su lado, estaba afuera en la faz nocturna, maravillándose de la belleza del camino bajo la luz de la luna. ¡Que exhibición más bella era la que daba la naturaleza esa noche! La luna estaba en cenit, llena y luminosa; el camino oscuro permitía apreciar su estela en plenitud.

Los arboles bañados en esa luz blanca y etérea y el viento que movía sus hojas invitaban a todos los que observaran el espectáculo a ser parte de él. Mabel, quien nunca fue reacia a la fantasía, pronto se vio a ella misma convertida en fuego fatuo volando a través del bosque, esquivando con rapidez los troncos de los árboles, embriaga por esa Ambrosía que eran los rayos refulgente de la luna. Dipper, por su parte, no era tan bueno yéndose como su hermana. Le costaba jugar ese juego, juego en el que Mabel era perita y maestra; ahí mismo le estaba dando una cátedra magistral, Dipper se preguntaba "Estará jugando el juego?" Bien sabia él la respuesta, sin embargo, prefería no asumirlo. El hecho de que su hermana le superara en algo le humillaba; él era el mejor de ambos, debía serlo. Él era inconscientemente un machista, no podía evitarlo, más aun si se trataba de su hermana

"Esa pequeña boba" decía para sí "no puede ir más allá de eso; lo que sea que haga debe ser igual de bobo que ella, ¿por qué debería yo interesarme en ello? Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar" Y a pesar de esto, a pesar de todos sus razonamientos, no podía sustraerse de esa escena, de esa maravillosa escena, de esa visión apabullante que es ver a un ser querido irse más allá de lo que nosotros podremos ir nunca y Dipper bien lo sabía, más, se preguntaba otra vez "¿Estará jugando el juego?".

La fantasía y pensamientos de ambos se vieron turbados al pasar el bus sobre un bache en el camino. El remesón devolvió a Mabel a la tierra. Miró entonces por la ventana, para percatarse de que la luna, su querida luna, se movía a su lado, como si cabalgara en su búsqueda, como si ella la quisiera de nuevo en su reino fantasmal, que revelación más asombrosa. Movió lento su rostro hacia el de su hermano y para no despertar al resto de los pasajeros que les acompañaban, le susurró dulcemente en el oído

—Mira por la ventana Dipper, nos persigue la luna.

Dipper, por supuesto, no se inmutó. Sabía él perfectamente que no era más que una ilusión, que no era la luna que se movía, eran ellos nada más. Dipper puso tono severo y respondió a su hermana

—No me cabe en la cabeza que creas ese tipo de sandeces. A tu edad ya deberías saber que no es la luna la que se mueve, eres tú.

Mabel también estaba consciente de esto, pues era obvio. Más ahí estaba la diferencia clave entre ambos: uno se aferraba a toda costa a la realidad, mientras la otra prefería abandonarla cuando más le pareciera. Mabel volvió a su sitio, se arregló el cabello y respondió entonces a su hermano

—Buscas siempre la explicación aburrida a las cosas, quizás si no intentaras hacer calzar todo en tu cabeza tan cuadrada, podrías disfrutar un poco de la belleza de lo cotidiano. Puede que tu veas a la luna inmóvil, más yo la veo como un cazador furtivo, como un amante que discretamente persigue a la amada que ha perdido y que a pesar de su constancia y de su ahínco jamás lograra alcanzarla"

—Piensa lo que tú quieras —respondió en tono soberbio Dipper—. Pues yo solo digo la verdad, allá tú si la consideras aburrida.

Mabel prestó poca atención a esto último. Habia pasado de arreglar a jugar con su cabello, sus dedos se habían enredado entre las copiosas fibras de pelo que tenía su cabeza, la pose estrambótica que esta situación dio como resultado fue suficiente como para hacer que Dipper soltara una carcajada. En ese mismo instante una señora de arrugada semblante emergió por encima del respaldo del asiento que estaba delante de Dipper. Si ya el tono de la conversación de ambos hartaba a la octogenaria, esta risoteaba había colmado su corta paciencia. Con el ceño bien fruncido exigió al par de jovencitos que cerraran el pico. Dipper obedeció sin chistar, pero Mabel prosiguió con su contienda contra su enredada cabellera, sin hacer mucho caso a las exigencias de la vieja. Una vez liberados sus dedos intento reabrir la conversación.

—Piensa, Dipper, vamos a un pueblo en mitad de la nada. Si no eres capaz de entretenerte con lo que sea, acabaras pudriéndote en tu aburrimiento.

—Ya es tarde Mabel, dejemos esto para mañana, quiero dormir — Dipper respondió rápido y en voz baja. Extraño le pareció a ella esta petición, pues a Dipper siempre tomó por noctambulo. No habrían sido más de las diez de la noche, y Dipper acostumbraba incluso a no dormir.

"¿Que le habrá pasado?" dijo para sí Mabel. Pronto saco ella misma sus propias conclusiones y de manera condescendiente declaró:

—Muy bien Dipper, vete a donde sea que puedas soñar, pues yo puedo hacerlo aquí mismo.

Dipper no hizo caso. Mabel volvió su visión a la ventana y nuevamente, como habia hecho antes salió del plano común de los mortales. Dipper pronto se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

No eran más de las cinco de la mañana y el frio matutino hacia estragos en los que en aquel autobús pernoctaron, la mayoría no durmió nada, el sonido de la carretera mal trecha, el frio viento que azotaba las ventanas todo esto hacía del dormir algo complicado algo que no se obtenía por voluntad, se obtenía al desfallecer de cansancio, tal fue caso de Dipper y Mabel. El primero durmió torcido y amaneció con un dolor de cuello que le tuvo azas colérico toda la mañana, Mabel por su parte durmió poco pero en calma, siempre lo hacía, podría haber dormido en una cama de clavos en una pila de paja dentro del mas apestoso de los corrales o en derechamente sobre la más dura de las piedras, a ella no le importaba, la tolerancia era una de sus muchas facultades.

A eso de las ocho y media arribaron a Gravity Falls, Dipper, como de costumbre sintió la obligación de dar su opinión "Este pueblucho empolvado va a ser la causa del más grande de los aburrimientos, de solo mirarlo me da sueño" Mabel le escuchaba con poca atención, se limitó a responder con aire de sarcasmo "Te aburres en casa, en la playa, en la montaña, te aburres conmigo, con Papá, con Mamá, con la Abuela, te aburrirías allí, te aburres acá ¿no será que el aburrido eres tú y no los demás?" Dipper estaba cansado hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hermana. Ambos agarraron sus cosas y buscaron a alguien que les dijera como llegar al lugar donde iban a hospedarse "Cabaña del misterio" Lleva por nombre aquel alberge que su Tío abuelo había tomado por hogar y taller, ahí llevaba a cabo su nada lustre industria, laburaba apelando a la estupidez del prójimo, esto poco y nada interesaba a Dipper y Mabel, ni uno de los dos juzgaba moralmente a nadie, aun mantenían algo de aquella inocencia infantil que les hacía confiar a ciegas de sus cercanos.

Al poco andar encontraron a un viejo extraño y medio loco, Este viejo, barbudo y harapiento les dijo entre gruñido y grito que la cabaña se encontraba a seis kilómetros del lugar en el que estaban ellos parados, algo alejada del pueblo, pero mejor así, a esa distancia se evitaba el ruido, por poco que este fuera.

Emprendieron prestos el viaje, caminando, para estirar las piernas, Dipper se adelantó un poco a Mabel, era un joven que le gustaba la soledad a ratos, Mabel estaba acostumbrada a sus mañanas así que aprovecho ella misma su propia soledad, al menos le daba tiempo para pensar. El paisaje era bello, los arboles eran verdes explosiones de vida y color, la primavera y el verano destruyen toda la fría y blanca labor del viejo inverno y lo remplazan por caos y vida, vida maravillosa, lujuriosa. Las flores, los árboles, los setos, hasta las mismas piedras daban aire a fertilidad primaveral aunque tardía, más los ojos de los gemelos pasaron gran parte del camino pegados al suelo, a la tierra, a una nada irregular y accidentada, pues no había pavimento por donde caminaban, ambos dos estaban en una de sus escapadas, idos al mundo de la infancia, el mundo mullido donde Minerva no extiende su yugo áspero e insensible, allá donde todo son pasiones y la naturaleza se confunde.

El andar fue largo, fue un andar a la nostalgia, esas piedras, esos pastos, todo traía consigo amplios recuerdos, recuerdos vistosos llenos color, recuerdos antiguos que se hacían recientes, largo tiempo había pasado, tiempo en que ninguno de los dos había observado con tal detenimiento la tierra en la que estaban parados, poco importaba el mundo de alrededor, la fatiga hacia ver aquel mundano paraje pesado y desagradable, el sol difícil de mirar, la brisa un gélido hálito invernal, mejor estaban esos dos chicuelos en su realidad propia , más conforme se iban adentrando en Gravity Falls esos dos mundos, esas dos realidades tan distintas e incompatibles parecían unirse, como dos caminos que convergen en uno solo, mientras más se anda por ese camino nuevo más difícil es concebir que fueron alguna vez dos caminos separados, y sin embargo esta nueva senda era atrayente misteriosa e irreal, de maravilla; ambos Dipper y Mabel alzaron la mirada de pronto, ya no sabían dónde estaban, estaban perdidos sin perderse, pues ese mundo, el mundo que se muestra temeroso en el nuestro y que solo es pensable y tangible cuando se fantasea a respecto de él se prestaba ahora como la única realidad posible, la realidad suya, la realidad pueril era ahora física, en este plano de ensoñación que astutamente se vestía como el mundo real para engañar a su presa, atraerle haciéndole creer que aún le resguardaban las leyes del mundo de la razón, ese monstruo tan terrible como dionisiaco estaba ahora ahí presente y tanto Dipper como Mabel bien lo sabían, lo sentían, lo sentían en el aire, un aire distinto, más ligero, lo sentían en sus pies, pues la tierra era más suave, lo sentían en sus propios cuerpos, que se sintieron de pronto recuperados, prosiguieron entonces con su marcha la cual era ahora más afable, sus miradas antes atrapadas en la tierra, volaban pétalos al cielo, las luces incandescentes del alba acá se confundían con tímidos arreboles de crepúsculo, todo se sentía de cabeza, más sea lo que fuese que cubría a Gravity Falls con su manto sabía muy bien como esconder sus huellas y la realidad confusa y maravillosa del ambiente ,se veía cotidiana,normal podría ser un adjetivo correcto.

Ambos dos sobrecogidos por esta revelación metafísica, mas no comentaron nada, solo redujeron en intensidad y velocidad el paso, se unieron nuevamente en fraternal empatía y caminaron lado a lado tomados de la mano por el resto del tramo, el camino los llevo a un claro en el bosque, Allí en medio de este, rustica y adusta se encontraba La Cabaña del Misterio.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella atmósfera, liviana, dionisíaca, que como el opio adormilaba, dejó de sentirse en el momento en que entraron a la Cabaña del Misterio, pues dentro de ella la realidad de Gravity Falls y lo común volvían a separarse: el alba era el alba, la madera era madera, el polvo era polvo y todos los objetos dentro de la cabaña era lo que parecían, un engaño que, comparado con el que el pueblo brindaba se veía flojo y poco creíble, más alguien en definitiva lo creía, pues ahí estaba, llena de chucherías y suvenires.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada. Los gemelos tuvieron que tocar varias veces para que alguien los atendiera. Les abrió un viejo alto y de fornida forma que se hacía llamar Stan, quien era hasta donde Dipper y Mabel sabían, era su tío abuelo. El recibimiento, que no fue de los más cálidos, fue bastante corto. Se les mostró a ambos su habitación, que se encontraba en el ático aun en desorden, pues era utilizada para guardar lo que Dipper bien denominó basura. Aquella sala en el ático era la estructura más nueva de la cabaña.

El tío Stan era un hombre en extremo tacaño, austero y codicioso. Había mandado a construir esa sección para guardar aún más chucherías, que él creía que, en algún momento podían darle provecho, así pues les ordenó a Dipper y a Mabel que armaran el cuarto a su gusto, que distribuyeran las cosas como mejor les pareciera. Por el momento no tendrían cama, pues aun no llegaban, aquella situación podía durar un mes o una semana, el tío Stan no lo sabía y no le importaba, a él le correspondía darles un lugar para dormir y helo ahí, el estado en que estuviese no era responsabilidad suya. Dipper, reaccionó como siempre lo hacía y de mala gana comenzó a mover cosas. Mabel por su parte miraba siempre el lado amable de las cosas. Así, con el juguetón espíritu que la caracterizaba, arregló, armó, desarmó y movió toda serie de objetos, encontrando en cada movimiento un nuevo tesoro.

—Mira Dipper —dijo al encontrar un objeto que le llamó la atención—. Es una muñeca de porcelana sin cabeza, ¿cómo habrá quedado en este estado?

Dipper hizo caso omiso a su comentario, más ocupado estaba armándose un intrincado itinerario que comenzó a recitar en voz alta:

– A las doce y cuarenta, almuerzo hasta la una de la tarde; de la una a las dos, descansar; de las dos hasta las seis recorrer los alrededores…

—¡Dipper! —gritó entonces Mabel, sacándole de su cabeza— ¡Un pequeño potro embalsamado!

Dipper, quien estaba ya frustrado por la habitación a la que lo habían relegado, una vez más la ignoró. A Mabel poco y nada le importaba en realidad si Dipper escuchaba o no lo que decía, era nada más una costumbre el hacer como si él estuviera ahí con ella. Si lo estaba pues bien, si no, pues no.

A las doce horas y treinta y cuatro minutos, la habitación estuvo lista. Dipper, muy orgulloso de su puntualidad finalmente le dirigió la palabra a Mabel.

—Mira, tal y como le tenía presupuestado hemos a las doce y cuarenta terminado.

—Doce horas y treinta y seis minutos hermano, no doce horas y cuarenta minutos. Mucho me temo que te has equivocado —lo corrigió Mabel, con tono maliciosp:

—¡Es lo mismo! —exclamó Dipper, enfurruñado.

Mabel, quien había encontrado gran placer en hacerlo enojar le respondió, lento:

—Si en vez de tener cinco dedos en cada mano tuvieras 4,34, ¿sería lo mismo?

Dipper, ya fuera de sus casillas decidió acabar aquella conversación lo antes posible

—Si Mabel, es lo mismo ¡y no se diga más! —exclamó Dipper, con una mueca bastante risible en su rostro

Mabel se sentía en su propio juego vencedora. Lo había hecho enojar suficiente así que, con condescendencia, respondió:

—Muy bien hermano, como a ti mejor parezca.

Dipper olvidó pronto aquello y juntos fueron a ver que había de comer. El Tío Stan no estaba, pero había dejado una nota en el refrigerador en la que se leían instrucciones para utilizar el Microondas, el cual tenía una que otra maña. También anunciaba que los dulces dentro de la maquina estarían a disposición de ellos siempre y cuanto no sacaran más de dos al día y que fuesen de aquellos que no costaban más de un dólar. El guiso que quedaba dentro del refrigerador, dos barras de chocolate y agua conformaron el primer almuerzo de los gemelos en Gravity Falls. Dipper quien estaba hambreado, tragó rápido, ignorando lo desabrido de la comida. Mabel por su parte, comió lento y dejo mucho.

Al poco rato de terminado su almuerzo llegó el Tío Stan, con dos camas algo maltrechas pero estables

—Aquí están sus camas —vociferó y con tono más cínico, si algo más calmado—. Necesito ahora que hagan un par de cosas por mí — aquellas cosas eran, por supuesto, barrer, limpiar, fregar y atender una serie de necesidades que exigía la Cabaña del Misterio como, entre otras cosas, vender mercancía, observar que nadie tocara o peor robara y por ultimo pegar una serie de afiches fuera en el bosque—. Eso si– dijo por último el tío Stan —, si acaban temprano tendrán lo que quede de la tarde libre —su tono cambio a uno más grave y concluyó —Sin embargo está absolutamente prohibido salir después del crepúsculo.

Mabel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mas Dipper, de naturaleza obsesiva e inquisitiva, preguntó:

— ¿Qué es eso de que no se puede salir después del Crepúsculo?

El tío Stan se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error; no debía haber despertado la curiosidad en este chico. Debía ahora aprovechar los conocimientos que aun tenia de la juventud para zafarse del entuerto.

—Vaya, no sabía que a tu edad gustaran las fiestas nocturnas, ¿no eres muy joven? —le preguntó Stan

Dipper pudo oler la artimaña y respondió sinceramente:

– No es por eso, Tío Stan, solo me pareció curioso el énfasis que le diste a esa orden, pero si solo lo dices por lo que creo que lo dices, no te preocupes, que yo no soy de la juventud que gusta de las fiestas: mucho ruido, el espacio es muy cerrado, el sopor turba los sentidos. —Creyendo haber engañado a su sobrino nieto, el Tío Stan se perdió un segundo en un pensamiento.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Domingo –respondió Dipper.

—No. tonto, la fecha —dijo enervado Stan.

—Treinta de mayo —respondió Dipper. Entonces el tío Stan se retiró y sin palabra dejo a Dipper solo en el salón. El chico ahora tenía algo en que entretenerse en las vacaciones, pues algo había que no debía ser visto durante la noche. Lo peligroso le excitaba, el pensar en resolver un misterio lo ponía eufórico. Entró entonces a la cabaña y apresuró a Mabel; quería que ambos terminasen rápido para así poder salir. Aquello que se manifestaba de noche, algún rastro debía dejar de día, y sería él, Dipper Pines, quien lo descubriría. Mabel, en cambio, lejos de sentirse emocionada por el misterio frente a sus narices, emocionada estaba al ver a Dipper tan interesado en algo. Eso, por sobre todo lo que hasta el momento les había sucedido, era para ella un suceso extraño.


	5. Chapter 5

Como torbellinos se movieron y sus trabajos acabaron. Eran ya las tres de la tarde, una hora después de lo que Dipper había presupuestado, pero no le importaba. Saldría hoy al bosque y, aunque poco realistas eran sus expectativas, algo definitivamente encontraría.

Salieron los gemelos de la cabaña del misterio y, una vez más, algo fuera de lo común sintieron. Dipper no le hizo caso esta vez pero Mabel se dejó hundir en esa atmosfera, que se sentía rosada y traviesa. Se detuvieron y Dipper los carteles que pegar debía. Volvió presto a la cabaña y dejó a Mabel sola a un par de metros de esta. Ella aspiraba el aire que era denso, mas, ligero, se tumbó en el suelo. La grava era áspera y dura, más se sentía flotar. En un instante para Mabel, transcurrieron horas y a los pocos segundos volvió Dipper. Su voz hizo reaccionar a Mabel, que fue a su encuentro, se repartieron los carteles, los martillos y los clavos y ambos partieron manos a la obra. Mabel iría por la derecha y Dipper por la izquierda, así que ambos se separaron.

Dipper comenzó rápido su trabajo, cual maquina martillaba y anclaba esos carteles con forma de flecha a los árboles, más pronto ese furor se fue a acabando. Al poco andar se sintió incomodo, si bien no sabía por qué, pero algo no correspondía, algo no estaba donde debía. Con más cautela siguió trabajando y continuó aquella situación por un momento. Pasaban lentos los minutos y Dipper que el ambiente se volvía pesado y poco a poco se comenzó a sentir enclaustrado y lo supo entonces; algo le observaba. Miró de un lado a otro buscando a quien fuera o lo que fuera que sobre él había posado la mirada, mas, al no encontrar a nadie, lo atribuyo a la altura de los árboles, a la inmensidad del cielo, a otras mil cosas sin sentido. Trató de concentrarse más en el trabajo.

Mabel por su lado, lejos de resistirse, había sido una excelente captiva. Ella cedía donde Dipper, se resistía, lo que fuera que fuera, bueno, por ser, debía y si quisiera hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho. Aquello no lo pensaba como Dipper, lo sentía lánguidamente. Clavaba los carteles, aunque sólo unos pocos y mal clavados. A cada paso, se detenía a mirar las hojas que con el viento se movían, dejando pasar entre ellas pequeños haces de luz

—Traviesos rayos —se dijo—, ¿qué hacen tan lejos de las tormentas de abril, que intentan robarle a la copa de los arboles? ¿Qué intentan arrancar de la ropa de los pastores? ¿O intentan, acaso, dibujar el rostro de una chica en su hombro? Vaya si son extrañas las travesuras del rayo —se quedó mirando hacia arriba hasta que llego Dipper de repente, quien le reprochó el poco trabajo realizado. Mabel se disculpó y ayudó a Dipper a terminar de clavar los carteles que por clavar faltaban y, al terminar, le preguntó Dipper a Mabel porque no había hecho lo que le correspondía con rapidez. Mabel se limitó a contestar que no lo sabía. Dipper lo adjudicó a lo característicamente dispersa que era su hermana. Quedo allí el asunto y nada más de él se dijo.

Estaba Dipper ahora concentrado en todo cuanto extraño le parecía observaba, olía todo lo que se topaba. Mabel, más lenta, le seguía sin demasiado interés en su investigación. Le llamaba la atención, sin embargo, la belleza natural del lugar. La curiosa atmosfera de Gravity Falls ya no le afectaba, se había acostumbrado a ella. Dipper, sin embargo, la ignoraba, trataba de convencerse de que Gravity Falls era como todos los lugares que había visto o que le quedaban por ver, nada demasiado fuera de lo común, mas, este pensamiento chocaba con las esperanzas que tenia de ver algo extraño en aquel pueblo, algo que nadie aparte de él hubiese visto, más infructífera fue su búsqueda, pues, aparte de la constante sensación de sentirse observado, nada encontró. Se llevó sin embargo cuantiosas anotaciones e ilustraciones de su propia mano.

Volvieron ambos gemelos a la Cabaña del Misterio. Eran las seis de la tarde y corría viento. Las nubes que cual parvada, rápidas el cielo surcaban, con su blancura, hacían del atardecer una espectáculo aún más hermoso. Rápido entraron a la cabaña. Dipper subió entusiasmado a la habitación. Las camas si desechas, tenían las ropas encima para que quien llegara las armara a su gusto. Dipper entro rápido, Mabel por detrás le seguía y sintió ella en su lenta entrada que algo de diferente había en la habitación, algo más de afuera que de dentro de la cabaña. Extasiada, Mabel se desplomó sobre el colchón, aquellos cambios de aire siempre le parecían agradables. Su mirada voló hacia la ventana, el rosicler color del crepúsculo teñía las nubes, la tarde se hacía rojiza, como el carmín de los labios de un amante o el dulce rosa de las mejillas de un niño. Dipper dejó todos sus papeles en el suelo y comenzó a revisar todo y tratar de sacar alguna conclusión sin más éxito, sin embargo, aquello no lo desanimaba, muy por el contrario, le incitaba a seguir buscando, algo allí afuera había, claro estaba y así, saltando sobre su cama, decía en voz alta:

— Así me respondes, Madre natura, con silencio y frialdad; no desistiré si es eso lo que conseguir buscáis, no por prudente o por pasivo llegó el hombre a dónde está y yo no seré la excepción, así que lanzadme, mejor, vuestros terrores, que yo no cederé. No me doblaras jamás, madre natura, esto lo dice tu hijo que hoy ante vos se revela.

Mabel, que se había movido a la ventana, vio como pequeñas gotas comenzaban a cubrir poco a poco el cristal. Miró entonces en lontananza y observó como un gran cúmulo de negras nubes se aproximaba; aquella seria noche de tempestad mas no una que correspondiera la cotidianidad, esta sería espectacular y terrible y vaticinaba el porvenir. Esta sería especialmente furibunda, esta sería como la que hizo Prospero o en la que enloqueció el rey Lear.

Lacónica, Mabel dirigió su mirada a Dipper.

– Hermano, los Aquilones vienen a perturbar vuestra fiesta y veo a Iris que avanza a la cabeza. Un viento impetuoso agita las cañas, retiraos al fondo de las aguas– dijo ella, con voz lacónica.

Y se arrojó cual predador felino sobre su presa la tormenta. Se escuchaban furiosos los truenos a lo lejos y, como si con baldes la tiraran, corría el agua de los cielos; crujía la vieja madera de la cabaña y con pavoroso estruendo, sonaban los vidrios de las ventanas; parecía que se fueran a zafar y junto con las hojas saldrían a volar. Ululaban las ráfagas de viento por los pasillos, sonaban como terribles alaridos, salidos del mismísimo inframundo.

Estaban los gemelos pasmados. Dipper, fascinado, observaba el espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba y mientras Mabel se decía:

—Una vez más los veo, traviesos rayos, esquivos aparecen desparecen por doquier y sin embargo me han venido a ver, amigos míos.

Él, en un acto de euforia, mientras reía como un loco, saltaba de su cama y abría la ventana recibiendo así ráfagas fuertísimas de viento que le golpeaban como si de azotes de trataran. Sintió a su lado el rayo, sintió escurrirle por las piernas el agua, creía el que aquella era la respuesta que le daba la Madre Naturaleza, aceptando allí sin más preámbulo su desafío.


	6. Chapter 6, El sueño

No mucho dura esta escena sin embargo, el tío Stan, quien alertado por el ruido, sabía que alguien había abierto una ventana, se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación de los gemelos, furioso entro y gritando obligó a Dipper a terminar su fantasía, cerrar la ventana y cambiarse de ropa, Dipper de mala gana, procedió a cumplir las órdenes a cabalidad, ya acostado, cubierto de las sabanas y como una larva enrollado en ellas, comenzó a desfallecer, lo frenético de su búsqueda y la excitación provocada por la tormenta le habían cansado enormemente, eso y la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, hicieron más fácil la tarea de Hipnos, quien se lo llevo con rapidez a su sombrío reino extraño.

Ya dentro de la ensoñación artera, Dipper divisaba altas montañas, de blanco en las copas teñidas, conformadas de piedras y de árboles, que al son de un viento huracanado danzaban, un viento que no se sentía y no venía de ninguna parte, sin embargo todo lo englobaba, Dipper entonces caía, con espectacular rapidez, cual albatros en picada, se sintió morir cuando toco el suelo, hecho de papel, se dibujaban en el espigas y todas al unísono se alzaban para alcanzar el sol imaginario, lo purpureo de las piedras contagio al cielo, que cambio de pronto su color, este pasaba de un grisáceo austero y triste, a un malva chillón transparente, las espigas, del suelo saltaron y como aves a esta extraña bóveda partieron y al tocarle se inflamaron y en cenizas de tornaron, cayendo como lluvia sobre la tierra, el suelo ahora cambiaba su forma y se convertía en un pastizal infinito, sobre el cual caían las cenizas, tornándole negro e inclemente, Dipper entonces comenzó a caminar por este extraño paisaje, por donde el caminaba, nacían flores de acacias, grandes y frondosas, comenzó entonces Dipper a correr, el aire ahora le acompañaba en su carrera y alzaba al vuelo los pétalos, que se teñían azules verdes y amarillos, corrían al galope los manzanos, volaban las piedras y se ruborizaban las rosas, todos esto apareciendo y desapareciendo de forma inexplicable, se escuchaba el sonido de la tormenta, el hierro y la cascada la naturaleza entera confundida, en un canto sideral donde el cielo chocaba contra la tierra y las estrellas en su fulgor, hacían el día noche y noche el día, el fuego fatuo del sol ahora convertido en una ráfaga inundaba y rodeaba todo sin quemar, todo era afable, todo era bello, cuando de pronto cayeron todos los entes a la tierra y el cielo y el sol y la tierra, volvieron a tomar todos su lugar natural.

Dipper se encontraba ahora en medio de un bosque de plátanos, que apenas si dejaban ver la luz del sol con su verdor, en medio de esta basta foresta, divisó una colina, coronada con un roble sin hojas, su madera, entre pálida, blanca y grisácea, daban a entender que la muerte había emprendido ya su macabro oficio, decidió Dipper entonces, escalar aquella colina y observar cuanto observar se pudiera desde la altura , sus pies no se movían, sino se deslizaban sobre la verde faz y sin mayor demora se encontró en la cima, sintió deseos de treparse sobre aquel árbol agonizante, subió pues con rapidez y sin esfuerzo y allá arriba pudo observar con claridad en un pequeño claro a dos figuras, una femenina y la otra masculina, ambas de azul color teñidas, la una era Dafne, el otro Febo Apolo, ambos enfrascados en una frenética persecución entre hojas de laurel encendidas que caigan como luz sobre aquel claro, los observo Dipper por un tiempo, hasta que sintió un crujir bajo sus pies, aquel era el sonido de muerte , que había finalmente terminado su trabajo, el árbol entonces se desplomo y callo Dipper al suelo azotando entonces con violencia y apareciendo en otro lugar, esta vez frente al imponente frontis de una mansión, de madera egida, con exquisitos ornamentos góticos sobre su fachada, representaban estos a santos y beatos que le miraban frugales, la puerta era negra y gigantesca, armada de materiales sin posible identificación, parecía una especie de monstruo terrible ensamblado de partes de distintas formas y colores, esta de pronto se abrió de par en par, Dipper se mantuvo pensando un tiempo, temeroso, mas algo le impulso a entrar, los pasillos eran largos, infinitos y se bifurcaban una y otra vez, las puertas se hallaban en todas las direcciones concebibles, las unas sobre las otras, apiladas u ordenadas, Dipper avanzaba con cada vez más rapidez, hasta que de manera abrupta se detuvo, veía un amplio salón de bella madera que reflejaba la luz de los candelabros que cual figuras arácnidas tendían del techo, en medio, una chimenea apagada se encontraba, las sillas de la mesa que se alargaba hasta que se perdía la vista, tenían gravados nombres, nombres que a pesar de que se internara, no podían ser leídos, Dipper ahora con sus pies, se movía dentro del salón, lleno de objetos, todo ahora era severo, lento, triste y sin embargo, apacible, aquella habitación no tenía ventanas, solo dos pequeñas puertas una a cada lado de la chimenea, la una blanca, la otra roja, miro entonces Dipper, al techo, allí arriba noto que aquellos candelabros, estructuras doradas gigantescas, era sostenidos por un innumerable número de brazos humanos, los cuales con fuerza sujetaban cadenas hechas de ceda, tras varios minutos de contemplación los brazos se empezaron a mover y se llevaron la única fuente luz de la habitación, subiendo los candelabros hasta la nada obscura donde las velas se apagaron y se perdieron en el mar negro del infinito, en se mismo instante ardieron de nuevo las flamas de la chimenea y se abrieron ambas puertas, el suelo de la habitación comenzó a evaporarse y Dipper se vio obligado a entrar a una, la roja, dentro de aquella habitación seguía la casa, esta vez se veía un pacillo de madera que terminaba en un arco de piedra romano, allí debajo de aquel arco, Dipper se encontró con lo que más le había turbado de todo lo extraño que había visto hasta ahora y puesto que lo extraño en lo extraño tiene sentido y lo normal aparece como lo incompresible, con lo que Dipper se topó no era sino con otra figura humana, una jovencita, que, sin embargo, a simple vista se notaba, tenía más edad que él, blanca como la misma nieve, tenía tersa la piel, tal era la suavidad de sus facciones que parecían más las de un niño que de una adolecente, sus ojos castaños, no miraban nada en lo absoluto, se veían perdidos o muertos, unas escasas pecas servían de ornamento a sus mejillas y un manchón pelirrojo y lacio se desprendía por su cuello hasta sus hombros y más abajo, sus labios estaban pálidos y se dibujaban como una falsa sonrisa sobre su rostro, que mientras más se observaba más parecía el de un muerto, la semblante de la joven provoco tal impresión en Dipper, que no pudo dejar de mirarle mientras pudo, tan embelesado estaba, tan fijada su mirada, que no noto lo andrajoso de los ropajes de la joven, su sensación era éxtasis, un placer incomprensible, inundaba todo su cuerpo, inflamaba su alma y le devoraba el corazón, aquello se vio turbado, cuando el rostro de la joven paso de una extraña frugalidad a expresar una clara incomodidad, Dipper adjudico el cambio a su mismo comportamiento, mas probo esta hipótesis estar equivocada, cuando a su lado vio una alta figura, larga adusta y terrible, caminaba, como una sombra, lenta y etérea, Dipper trato de moverse, mas estaba congelado, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, intento virar la cabeza, pero esta tampoco se doblegaba sus designios, intento cerrar los ojos, mas había algo dentro de él, algo poderoso que solo quería mirar y así impotente, se vio obligado a observar una escena terrible, aquello se acercó a la joven y con lasciva furia comenzó a arrancarle los andrajos, la joven se retorcía, pateaba y arañaba, entre gritos y sollozos mudos, mas luego de largos densos minutos de lucha, la masculina potencia de la bestia, silenciosa, deslumbrante y brillante, fue demasiada y se entregó a ella, mientras veía esto Dipper se encontraba sumido en sentimientos y emociones de diversas características, entre el miedo y la impotencia, saltaba la lujuria de un voyerista, miraba tanto con horror y repulsión, como con deseo, finalmente, aquella escena toco su fin y de golpe Dipper se despertó, sudando, aun no acontecía el alba.


	7. Chapter 7

La tempestad aun no cedía, menos furiosa, pero aun golpeaba con sus furores la Cabaña del Misterio. Dipper, recién despierto, comenzó a tratar de recapitular lo que había soñado pero, como siempre sucede con la obra de Morfeo, esta desapareció a los pocos minutos de haber acontecido su presentación y así, aquellas quimeras del ensueño, se perdieron en los más profundo de la memoria, donde el conciente no las puede alcanzar, solo corresponden, pues, al instinto, que se manifiesta de pronto y sin mayor explicación en lo que conocemos como actos fallidos.

Mabel, quien no era de un sueño demasiado pesado, se había despertado, una y otra vez, a lo largo de la noche, con el tronar del cielo y el crujir de las ramas. Observaba ahora a su hermano, quien gemía y se movía. Mabel encontraba entretención en cosas simples y su hermano era una autentica mina de aquellas. Al estornudar, por ejemplo, sonaba como un gatito, esto le hacía mucha gracia, ya que lo adorable de ello contrastaba con la dura personalidad que Dipper trataba de aparentar. En este caso, sin embargo, no halló demasiada diversión. Dipper a los pocos minutos de revolcarse cual suricato, se levantó a hacer un reconocimiento de la habitación. Esta no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto: lo mohoso de las esquinas, lo desgastado de las murallas, todo estaba igual a la vista del ojo poco observador, mas Dipper era perceptivo y sintió que algo había cambiado, esto sin embargo, podría ser adjudicado a un cambio en el mismo, más que en el entorno. Cualquiera sea el caso no importa, luego de un par de vueltas, Dipper volvió a quedarse dormido, Mabel le siguió pronto.

Era ya de mañana. El sol se asomaba temeroso entre las nubes, la tempestad había amainado. Era ya lunes; un frio extraño en aquella época inundaba la cabaña. Lo húmedo de la madera tardaría en secarse, más aun en medio del bosque. Dipper y Mabel se despertaron nuevamente y rápido se vistieron. Fueron por el tío Stan a preguntarle que había de desayunar. Este, guiado por su usual pereza, los llevó a un restaurant en el pueblo, donde comieron panqueques, entre otras cosas. De vuelta en la cabaña, era hora ya de comenzar a trabajar. La tormenta había deshecho lo que se había hecho el día anterior. El tío Stan ordenó a los gemelos volver a clavar los afiches en el bosque. Mabel decidió zafar del asunto, pues estaba muy ocupada haciendo inventario del equipaje. Con esto como escusa, delego todo el trabajo a Dipper quien se defendió diciendo:

—Tío Stan cada vez que entro en el bosque me siento observado.

—Chico, ese asunto del monstruo en el bosque no es más que un mito local, Mito que yo alimento para poder hacerme negocio, ahora toma esos letreros y vete a la parte tétrica del bosque —respondió Stan, entre refunfuño y burla.

Pensativo, partió una vez más Dipper a paso lento. Observaba el cielo aun gris de la mañana, sentía la amable brisa en sus mejillas, respiró hondo y acelero la marcha. Llegó así a ver a aquellos arboles conocidos, que ahora sin embargo, era extraños. La tempestad también había cambiado al bosque, ¿que sería aquello que ahora cubría de inusitada novedad todo? Aquello dejó a Dipper pensativo, lo que disminuyó su usual eficiencia. Ahora iba lento, clavando clavos y colgando carteles. Parecía que la rutina seria aburrida, sin embargo vio entonces un árbol caído; la tormenta le había derribado. Se le acercó con curiosidad y comenzó a examinar con detalle el estado de aquel antiguo y alguna vez imponente anciano, como si se tratara de un caso forense. Intentó descifrar cómo y cuándo se había desplomado. Luego de algunos minutos de análisis, menguó su pericia y dejó el caso. Estaba a punto de irse cuando diviso un pequeño destello que provenía de un agujero en la madera. Todo ocurrió en un instante perfecto, el sol se había asomado en el momento y lugar precisos, despidiendo un destello que, como una de la legendaria flecha de Guillermo Tell, había dado exactamente en aquella hendidura, en el minuto en que Dipper caminó al punto exacto para verlo. Volteó la cabeza hacia la fuente de la luz y, dentro del agujero se encontró con un libro, cubierto en un cuero rojo, viejo y desgastado, con una insignia dorada, una mano de seis dedos, que aún conservaba su brillo; esta tenía escrita encima el número tres. Dipper no podía contener la emoción. Dejó todos sus carteles ahí tirados y corriendo fue a la cabaña del Misterio, a contarle a Mabel lo sucedido.

Mabel estaba muy esmerada poniendo orden, separando los suéteres, de las camisas, los calcetines de los calzoncillos; llevaba ya una media hora en su tarea. Había improvisado un armario con dos baúles que había vaciado, unas cajas de cartón y unas tablas, nada demasiado elegante, mas era funcional. Iba ya terminando cuando llegó intempestivamente, Dipper, casi arruinando todo su trabajo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Mabel, quien por una vez prefería mantener el orden.

—No hay tiempo para fruslerías, he encontrado algo en el bosque —la emoción que se despedía de sus ojos fue suficiente para apaciguar a Mabel y para captar absolutamente su atención. Procedieron ambos a sentarse y a abrir el libro que, para sorpresa y decepción de ambos no contenía nada. Dipper, sobre todo estaba enojado. Una vez más el pueblo le había engañado y, frustrado, se fue a gruñir a un rincón. Mabel, por su parte, siguió ojeando. Luego de una docena de páginas en blanco apareció escrito en una letra temblorosa un mensaje que dictaba: "En Gravity Falls, Nada es lo que parece, no confiéis en nadie". Llamó entonces Mabel a Dipper, quien recobró a luz del descubrimiento el rubor de su rostro, ahora feliz decidió ir al bosque, más Stan lo detuvo en seco

—Mejor quédense aquí hoy, no sabemos cuándo es que puede volver a largarse a llover— les dijo. Dipper, confundido, más escéptico y extrañado de que ese viejo que solo había expresado indiferencia, ahora se mostrase tan preocupado por su bien estar, preguntó:

—¿Y desde cuando te preocupamos tanto?

El tío Stan leyó en esa pregunta, aparte de sarcasmo, una verdadera duda, ¿qué era lo que pasaba en realidad? Mas, era él un viejo zorro y sabia como sacarse a la curiosidad juvenil de encima, por algo podía mantener a sus patrañas como un oficio. Luego de un par de rodeos dijo

—Muy bien, si quieres ve —y dirigiéndose ahora a Mabel dijo–. Tú, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo? Necesito que alguien haga inventario, creo que tengo más cosas de las que necesito. Si me ayudas puedes quedarte con lo que quieras.

Mabel aceptó con entusiasmo. Dipper, por su parte titubeaba, por un lado, podía salir e investigar hoy mismo, mas, por el otro, tenía la posibilidad de obtener algún nuevo adminiculo y el bosque no se iría a ninguna parte.

—¿Puedo ayudar yo también? —preguntó Dipper. Sabiéndose victorioso, el tío Stan aceptó.

Partieron los dos gemelos a hacer inventario y el tío Stan procedió a hacer lo que hacia todos los treinta y uno de mayo: armó una hoguera gigantesca fuera de la cabaña, formada por ramas de laurel. La hoguera no tenía una forma definida solo era, como es lógico más delgada en la parte de arriba.

Pasaron las horas y cayó la noche. Stan cerró todas las ventas y puertas y mandó entonces a los niños a acostar. Dipper, sin embargo, se sentía curioso. Desde que Stan le había impedido salir se sentía curioso y así comenzó a maquinar para observar desde la comodidad de la cabaña lo que afuera iba a ocurrir. Sabiendo que el tío Stan había apilado un montón de ramas, supuso que algo debía de pasar con ellas. Sin saber que eran de laurel, pudo identificar que aquellas no eran comunes en esa zona. Luego de moverse de un lado a otro pudo encontrar un punto perfecto donde se podía ver la pila. Habían pasado unas horas del crepúsculo, cuando el tío Stan salió, sosteniendo una antorcha. Esa noche no había luna, por lo que el bosque estaba sumido en la más profunda de las sombras; solo el fuego de Stan alumbraba. Pudo ver entonces, a la luz del fuego, por el rabillo, que algo se movía en el bosque. La oscuridad era tal, que no podía distinguir qué era lo que se movía , pero sabía que esas cosas, fueran lo que fuera, no eran ni humanas, ni animales. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, se veían muy chatos, pequeños, más caminaban erguidos y danzaban, demencialmente danzaban. Stan caminó entonces hacia su hoguera y le prendió fuego. El brillo de esta tenía un aire siniestro, el brillo tenía demasiado de escarlata. Las criaturas debieron de haberlo sentido también, porque se detuvieron entonces los movimientos en el bosque.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Todas sus fantasías sobre encontrar algo extraño en el bosque se veían antes sus ojos cumplidas. Ahí estaba; solo pensar en quedarse ahí en la cabaña y no hacer nada, no ir presenciar lo que fuera que se estaba gestando en las profundidades oscuras de la foresta, le repugnaba. Su espíritu aventurero, junto con su orgullo, confabulaban contra su sentido común. La oportunidad era ahora y no por sensatos llegaron los humanos a ser lo que son. Tomó una chaqueta y suéter y torpemente se descolgó de la ventana hasta el suelo.

Saltando y rodando en los techos, cayó, sin mayor estruendo. La adrenalina apaciguó el dolor de la caída. Se levantó y partió corriendo al bosque, procurando evitar al tío Stan. El fuego de la hoguera alumbraba lo suficiente para poder ver a las criaturas en su fuga. Les persiguió con una rapidez sobrehumana, que solo la obsesión y la juventud pueden lograr. Comenzó a distinguir, conforme se acercaba al sequito de pequeños monstruos, algunas facciones. Eran todos barbudos y peludos, tenían andrajos por ropas, eran pálidos, y parecían ser atraídos hacia algún lugar por una fuerza descomunal, ya que, a pesar de ser evidente la presencia de un extraño, ignoraban a Dipper. Luego de un trecho largo de demencial carrera, redujeron la velocidad del paso; ahora prácticamente caminaban. Dipper, por su parte se escondía tratando de pasar desapercibido. Poco después de esto, arribaron a un gran claro en medio del bosque. Dipper, si bien no muy ágil, logró subir a la rama de un árbol para obtener un puesto privilegiado y poder observar lo que acontecía.

Se llevaba a cabo en aquel claro una siniestra bacanal. Las criaturas, antes solo sombras, ahora se veían en todo su espanto. Eran seres horribles y deformes, sus narices, largas y aguileñas; sus rostros arrugados, llenos de verrugas; sus brazos largos y delgados como las ramas de los árboles, más su piernas, dotadas de una fuerza descomunal, eran fornidas; sus pies grandes, se veían fuertes, cubiertos de callos y cuero. El cabello de todos ellos era cano, desde el que les cubría pies, piernas y brazos, hasta el de sus cabezas y barbas; sus dientes amarillos, afilados como lanzas; sus uñas aluengas, parecían navajas. Eran sin embargo, de ojos azules, un azul hipnótico, profundo, lleno de matices. Dipper los veía peligrosamente cerca, mas, tan enajenadas estaban las pequeñas y horrendas criaturas en su ritual, que no hacían caso a nada a su alrededor. En aquel claro se encontraban tres pilas enormes de madera, posicionadas de manera aparentemente aleatoria. Los monstruos aquellos, se habían juntado en grupos, y las miraban fijamente, todos menos uno, de edad evidentemente avanzada vestido de bellas ropas amarillas, que en medio de todos los grupos, solo, observaba fijamente el suelo, esperando algo. El silencio era tal que enloquecía, nada se movía, el viento mismo se había detenido, las hojas todas inmóviles, esperando. Dipper ya no podía más de la ansiedad y la impaciencia, se mordía el labio, le temblaba la pierna. la noche, lejos de fría, estaba inundada de sopor que más parecía al de medio día; provocaba somnolencia, pero Dipper estaba más que nunca despierto.

De pronto, algo rompió el silencio. Se escuchó el disonante sonido de una flauta, y el retumbar de unos tambores. Espontáneamente, comenzaron a arder las grandes pilas y, a una seña del viejo, comenzaron todas las bestias a bailar. Saltaban como pequeñas pulgas, dando golpes y patadas erráticas mientras giraban alrededor de los grandes fogones. La flauta, que tocaba sola, pronto se vio acompañada por más. El sonido de esos instrumentos paganos helaba la sangre; los tambores también redoblaron su furia y sonaban cada vez más fuerte. El aire de pronto salió de su estado de somnolencia y volvió a rugir, haciendo arder aun más el fuego de las hogueras. En ese instante, el viejo volvió a dar una señal. A su orden, los saltos y patadas se detuvieron. Formaron entonces, todos, una fila y prosiguieron ahí con su danza frenética y daban cada vez saltos más altos. El anciano ahora hacia señas más frecuentemente y las bestias obedecían, como marionetas, a sus comandos: cambiaban de formación, gruñían, gritaban y cantaban en una lengua profana e incomprensible.

Algo sucedió entonces: las flautas cambiaron su tono y los tambores dejaron de sonar y comenzaron a tocar una melodía, si bien menos terrible, igualmente disonante. El anciano hizo una señal que expresaba duda, todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron en dos largas filas. De entre los arboles comenzaron a salir criaturas distintas a las que estaban ya en el claro, pequeñas igualmente, más, dotadas de una gran hermosura. Femeninas, tenían el cabello castaño hecho trenzas. Parecían todas mujeres en miniatura, más claramente no eran niñas, pues chorreaban un feminidad erótica, vestían trajes de reveladora naturaleza, de colores, blanco azul y rojo y, moviéndose lento, avanzaban hasta llegar al medio claro, rodeadas por sus horribles homónimos masculinos.

Dipper se encontraba tan espantado como fascinado. La incomprensible belleza de los cuerpos casi desnudos de las extrañas jovencitas, torneados por el brillo del fuego, en un estado entre luz y sombra, lo tenía capturado y, a pesar de sentir que estaba viendo algo que no debería, no podía si no seguir mirando, como un niño, que recién empezando a vivir la flor de juventud, en ese estado entre la niñez y la adolescencia, era especialmente débil a los sortilegios de la carne, los cuales se veían acentuados por la estela de la ignorancia y la novedad.

Continuaba el frenesí en el claro. Las flautas y tambores volvían con furia y rapidez. Las hembras ahora daban los mismos saltos y golpes primigenios que los machos y formaban una ronda. El baile era cada vez más frenético y rápido; parecía que se fueran a desmembrar. Se estremecían las carnes y el sudor que ahora cubría los cuerpos los hacía a estos brillantes. Los tambores nuevamente interrumpieron la fiesta, y prosiguieron a cambiar el ritmo y a sonar en tono ceremonial y las flautas pronto les siguieron. Estas ahora, con un pavor indescriptible chillaban; parecían más gritos que música, furiosos, desesperados y ensordecedores.

Entraron tres figuras vestidas con especial pompa, emperifollados en trajes ceremoniales. Llevaban mascaras que asemejaban expresiones horribles y antinaturales, los ojos rojos salidos de las cuencas, la boca deformada más allá de lo posible. Estos marchaban lentamente y cada uno se acercó a una pira. Al llegar a su respectiva fogata, se sobrevino una vez más el silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Una sola flauta ahora sonaba y mantenía una sola nota aguda, que comenzó después de un tiempo a cortar. Los participantes, comenzaban a bambolearse como si fueran árboles en una tormenta. De manera parsimoniosa tomaban posición, los enmascarados. Sacaban de entre los troncos ardiendo brasas, las cuales esparcían en un espacio que se había creado entre la multitud. Sus manos, el terrible calor no parecía quemarlos, o por lo menos, no causarles dolor. Tapizaron todo el espacio posible en refulgentes partículas de fuego. Cuando una vez más callaron los instrumentos, el anciano se puso en un extremo del ardiente campo, mientras sonaba un redoble de tambores. Dipper vio que todos concentraban sus miradas en un punto. Al mirar para allá, se encontró con una figura diferente a todas, esta se veía mucho más humana. Los tambores reverberaban en todo el bosque y con más furia. Se reinició el frenesí, que ascendía cada vez más en su locura y era espantoso. Todos gritaban y gemían, desbordados de placer. La figura se acercaba cada vez más a los fuegos, las flautas tocaban ahora en tono festivo y Dipper, entonces, se vio preso del miedo, pues tenía razón, el ente que caminaba, tambaleándose, no era una de esas criaturas.

Era una humana, una adolescente. Parecía embriagada, tenía la mirada perdida y sus movimientos eran torpes. Los enanos y enanas, cada vez más ansiosos, le hacían reverencias, alzaban sus brazos como si se tratara de una deidad. La muchacha, que no pasaba de los dieciseis, tenía el rostro pintado; manchas blancas y azules ornamentaban toda su faz. Vestía una túnica blanca y su cabeza era coronada con un sombrero rojo y en punta.

La música pasó a ser intermitente. La joven se acercaba a las brasas y los segundos eran interminables. Dipper observaba impotente. Su ansiedad terminó cuando la pobre dio el primer alarido: la estaban haciendo caminar en las brasas ardientes. Cada vez que intentaba huir, un grupo de los pequeños espantajos le cerraba el paso y así corrió de un lugar a otro y se desplomaba, una y otra vez. Lloraba y gemía al ver su cuerpo cada vez más quemado; sus ropas ardían también.

Desnuda ya, fue cediendo al dolor. Las criaturas tomaron largos troncos encendidos y la fueron dirigiendo a la hoguera central. Dipper pudo adivinar lo que seguiría. La música era más demencial que nunca. Trató Dipper de buscar valor, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Una vez más, estaba condenado a la posición de espectador.

Ya llegaba la pobre mujer al fuego. Luchaba, más, los monstruos aquellos la seguían empujando. Ya se acercaba el fin, y los tambores y flautas sonaban cada vez más rápido mientras las tres figuras enmascaradas entonaban un canto gutural e inentendible. Fue entonces cuando la joven dio su último paso en falso y entonces cayó al fuego. Los gritos eran sobrehumanos, llenos de rabia, de dolor, de terror de impotencia, tan desgarradores, que lejos estaban de ser soportables para un alma sensible. Dipper lloraba, mientras la muchacha gemía, se retorcía y se inflamaba la carne. Los enanos ahora se veían en éxtasis y comenzaron todos a danzar alrededor de la fogata. Dipper no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó, cayendo del árbol.


	9. Chapter 9

Y ya habiendo Dipper al suelo arribado, se retorció un momento y vio se una vez más parado, ya no importaba seguir presenciando el atroz espectáculo, partió raudo al bosque y se perdió, ya solo quería olvidar a esas criaturas y sus rituales de inefable horror, sus piernas se casaban, no importaba, debía llegar a la cabaña del misterio antes de que alguien advirtiera que no estaba allí.

Sus pasos se alentaban con cada metro que avanzaba, exhausto, pensó que iba desfallecer en el bosque y a morir quien sabe de qué cosa, más vio entonces en lontananza un brillo tenue aunque refulgente, la hoguera de Stan, estaba salvado.

Se escabullo dentro de la cabaña, el tío Stan, apático, se había ido a dormir sin siquiera mirar a los chicos.

La entrada a la cabaña fue tortuosa, imposible entrar era por la puerta, cerrada estaba, trató de escalar, mas fue imposible, sus brazos eran muy débiles, la madera astillada y resbalosa, se creía una vez más perdido, cuando la dama fortuna una vez más le fue favorable, un pequeño agujero había en una muralla, iba a tener que arrastrarse, mas, seguro entraría a la cabaña, se introdujo como pudo en la pequeña hendidura y luego de mucho esfuerzo logro penetrar en la cabaña.

Cayo al sótano, lleno de barro y de hojas, subió si presto más con infinita cautela las escaleras y llego sin hacer mayor estruendo a su habitación, dentro Mabel lo esperaba despierta.

–¿y por qué causa o por cual pretexto, viene coronada de ramos suplicantes, la prole nueva, vástagos del antiguo Cadmo?– Dijo Mabel a Dipper, su mirada era extraña y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa que no transmitía buenas intenciones, Dipper estaba cansado y respondió entonces lo siguiente.

–¿Por qué hablas de esa forma, apenas si entiendo lo que dices? – Mabel ahora dejó escapara una risilla en tono de cierta superioridad dijo.

– La Musa, que de mi ha tomado posesión, trabaja de maneras misteriosas, incomprensibles para nosotros mortales, más no me desvíe, querido hermano ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has visto? – Dipper titubeaba, no sabía si contar o no el terrible espectáculo ¿qué pensaría su hermana? Recordó entonces el mensaje escrito en el tomo, si no podía confiar en nadie en Gravity Falls, su hermana era su única aliada hablo Dipper entonces.

Conto todo lo que vio con pavoroso detalle, hablaba con tal rapidez que tenía que dar pausas para respirar una vez finalizado su relato Mabel habló.

– Ha conocido usted a la venerable y nocturna raza de los Gnomos, hermano mío– Dipper estaba sorprendido, mil preguntas le asaltaron, ya era extraño el habla y la guisa de Mabel ¿Pero cómo podía saber ella que lo que el había visto eran gnomos? Pregunto entonces esto, Dipper a Mabel, quien respondió.

–El texto que has traído lo dice todo y con detalle, sus páginas de pronto han cobrado vida y minuciosas descripciones y bellas ilustraciones se han dibujado, como por arte de magia, en sus páginas, mira tú mismo si no me crees– Dipper se abalanzó sobre el tomo y lo abrió con rapidez, tal cual y como decía su hermana, ahora las paginas estaban repletas, todas, hasta el mensaje con que concluía el escrito, ojeo entonces Dipper las paginas, hasta que encontró la entrada de los Gnomos esta se titulaba: "De la venerable y nocturna raza de los Gnomos, sus costumbres y hábitos"

Prosiguió leyendo entonces Dipper, Las páginas así hablaban:

"Son los Gnomos una noble e ínclita raza, habitan, según mi hipótesis plantea, toda la tierra, mas permanecen escondidos en colonias subterráneas en donde trabajan sobre todo los oficios de la minería y la siderurgia, invisible son, durante el día, por razones que aún no he llegado a comprender, es solo durante la noche, cuando se les puede ver.

Son amigables y civilizados, su jerarquía, según parece, está basada en la edad y depende del área de trabajo, en la guerra, los más jóvenes comandan, mientras en la política y la medicina se ve a los viejos como líderes, no mantiene constantes relaciones con los humanos, sin embargo, al verme yo descubierto, no se abrieron hostilidades en mi contra, me han regalado una piedra preciosa, que según supongo, ha de ser señal de amistad.

Vienen a Gravity Falls en primavera y se quedan hasta el final del verano, los locales se niegan aceptar conocimiento alguno de la existencia de estos o de cualquiera de las criaturas que me he encontrado, sin embargo, me topado a un viejo, se negó a dar su nombre, que me ha brindado información valiosa, dijo que ellos venían aquí para celebrar algo que denomino "La consagración de la Primavera" es algo así, según me cuenta, como la celebración de año nuevo, donde elegían a su reina y hacían un sacrificio para apaciguar a los dioses y así lograr que les brindasen un año fértil y próspero, pretendo ir presenciar este ritual"

Terminaba aquí la página y Dipper ansioso la volteaba, quería entender que era lo que había visto, recomenzó la lectura.

"El ritual del que me había hablado el viejo no era sino una orgia que concluía con un sacrificio humano, puede ver por primera vez a las Gnomidas, las hembras de la raza, muy a diferencia de los machos, son en extremo bellas y agraciadas, he de suponer que a diferencia de los Gnomos, habitan en los bosques, debe ser durante esta época que se reproducen.

Lo más extraño y espantoso de lo que vi, fue sin embargo, el sacrificio, una pobre jovencita humana, quien sabe de dónde, fue quemada viva.

El estupor que me causo el sacrificio me obligo a ir a buscar al viejo para pedir una explicación, según lo que pude entender, aquella joven era su reina, quien no debía cumplir funciones aquí, sino con los dioses, esto me parece barbárico y fascinante, el concepto del sacrificio humano parece más natural de lo que pensaba en Gravity Falls."

Concluía así la entrada de los Gnomos, las páginas siguientes estaban llenas de ilustraciones exquisitas, hechas a lápiz.

Dipper, ahora, una vez más emocionado, olvidaba todo lo que había visto, todo lo que importaba era que tenía un misterio frente de si, ¿Qué es lo que pasa en Gravity Falls y que le paso al autor del tomo? Dichoso, se fue al baño para lavarse el fango y las hojas, dejando a Mabel sola en la habitación, esta le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió en un pasillo, entonces poso la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormir, volvió Dipper del lavabo e hizo lo mismo.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días pasaban largos, el calor acentuaba el sopor e imposible era realizar actividad alguna al sol; la madera servía, no obstante, de buen aislante y dentro de la cabaña era agradable. Dipper leía el misterioso diario con un interés sobrehumano, hacia observaciones, muchas de ellas absurdas y que no llevaban a ningún lado. Mabel, por su parte, había creado ya su propio mundo de imaginaciones y quimeras donde todo tenía su tiempo y sitio. Se había adaptado muy bien a la mentalidad paisana sin conocer esta siquiera. Gracias a esto no se aburría nunca, muy a pesar de no estar haciendo nada.

Y volaron las semanas primeras del verano. Los gemelos conocieron a quienes su tío Stan, en la cabaña del misterio, tenia de empleados.

Soos, el primero, era un veinteañero afable y regordete. Su alma de niño, acompañada de un candor poco común en las personas que ya atrás dejan las buenas venturas y las virtudes de la niñez, lo hacían el compañero perfecto de juegos de Dipper y Mabel, particularmente de esta última, quien lo encontraba fascinante y le admiraba, pues, veía en él un modelo de adultez: crecer en cuerpo, mas, no en alma.

La segunda, Wendy, quedó fuera del espectro de atención de los gemelos durante los primeros días. Su actitud en extremo desinteresada y lacónica la hacían algo aburrida a primera vista. Sin embargo, como Mabel marcó su preferencia por Soos, Dipper la marcaria por Wendy.

Al amanecer del lunes de la segunda semana de la estadía de los gemelos en Gravity falls, El tío Stan, olvidando su común austeridad, trajo víveres frescos del pueblo. Los gemelos pudieron finalmente comer cuanto quisieron. Hasta entonces, sus desayunos constaban solamente de algo que hubiese sobrado del día anterior. No podían, empero, comer mucho pues también tenía que quedar para el almuerzo y la cena. El tío Stan era un hombre solo, que nunca en su vida había cocinado para alguien más que si mismo, ni aunque tuviera visita, por lo que solo las hacía de chef una vez cada tres días, sobra decir que era bastante mediocre en este oficio. Cocinaba solo lo que había y nada más, negándose a reabastecerse a menos de que cuanto hubiera se hubiese agotado.

Sin embargo, las reverberantes quejas de sus sobrinos lo hicieron ceder, más no sin una condición: el viejo zorro se volvía a salir con la suya, ya que no traería nada de alimentos frescos a la cabaña a menos que fueran los gemelos quienes cocinaran. Mabel quien nunca se cerraba a nuevas experiencias hizo el loable intento y luego de casi inmolarse, por ser su suéter inflamable y parte fundamental de atavío, logró, con creces, superar las expectativas de su tío Stan, aprendiendo en menos de una quincena a cocinar.

—Si he de hacer el papel de señorita, al menos, lo hare bien —se decía Mabel a sí misma.

El mismo día del esperado reabastecimiento, viendo a los gemelos tan activos y felices, el tío Stan se contagió del germen de la juventud y decidió sacar a sus sobrinos, mantuvo, sin embargo, el lugar de destino en secreto y obligó a los dos jóvenes, una vez metidos en el coche, a vendar sus ojos.

El viaje fue de lo más emocionante para los gemelos. La improvisada y repentina ceguera hizo de los baches, montañas y curvas, las ondas descomunales de un rio enrarecido, siendo ellos indefensos hombres en una canoa y de la brisa el más furioso de los torbellinos. Una vez arribados, mareados y excitados, el tío Stan hizo de Cristo y les devolvió la vista. Lo que vieron sin embargo, les hizo querer ser ciegos.

Habían llegado al lago. Su tío abuelo llevaba puesto atuendo de pesca y apuntaba a un viejo bote. Los esperaba el más terrible de los aburrimientos posible: freírse en el sol del verano en un triste intento de bajel esperando a que un pez, más miserable que ellos, se convirtiese en pescado.

—¡No serán más que ustedes junto a mí y estas carnadas por diez horas!— declaró eufórico el tío Stan.

Los gemelos reaccionaron cada uno, si bien ninguno de manera positiva, diferente. Dipper, por su parte, no quería desperdiciar en caso alguno, el que creía, valioso tiempo en un bote andrajoso pudriéndose en aburrimiento. Mabel, empero, era más indulgente. Si su tío abuelo quería pasar tiempo con ella, feliz, ella lo pasaría. Sin embargo, la pesca no era algo que le atrajese en lo más mínimo.

Dipper el primero fue en expresar su descontento.

—¿Desde cuando que te quieres relacionar con nosotros tío Stan?

El tío Stan, si bien fuerte en fachada, se sintió algo herido por el aparente rechazo de su propuesta y como recurso desesperado, en función de captar la atención de sus sobrinos, a quienes no conocía ni entendía, inventó una nueva patraña.

—Vamos chicos, no será tan malo, he memorizado inclusive algunos chistes para pasar el rato —dijo.

Esto no hizo sino repeler más a Dipper y hacer a Mabel sentir como una mártir por estar dispuesta a ir con él.

Los siguientes minutos, la definición misma de incomodidad, fueron eternos. Ni diez, ni cinco fueron, pero se sintieron como horas. El gélido ambiente se había vuelto a calentar con el remesón de un estruendo, una voz que gritaba, trémula, algunas palabras y conjeturas incomprensibles. Los tres miraron hacia donde procedía tal fenómeno.

Vieron, entonces, casi sobre ellos, a un viejo, barbado, cano hasta las cejas, pequeño y roñoso. Sus ropas estaban reducidas a andrajos, la dentadura la tenía desgastada, amarilla e incompleta. Varios vellos, igual de blancos que el resto del cabello de su cuerpo, sobresalían desde los orificios nasales, sus ojos estaban muy irritados y llenos de lagañas, dando a entender no solo una mala higiene, si no, también falta de sueño. La hipótesis de una higiene descuidada se veía reforzada por la fuerza penetrante del tufo que exhalaba con cada alarido. Siempre encorvado, el hombrecillo dio salto tras salto, dejando al estupefacto trio y yendo a visitar a otros que se encontraban en la bahía del lago.

Luego de un minuto de escucharlo con atención, Dipper, quien había ganado especial interés en su extravagante visitante, logró vislumbrar algunos conceptos entre todo su incomprensible balbuceo: "Ojo" u "Ojos" se repetía constantemente, acompañado de "Marioneta" o algo por el estilo.

El profundo análisis de Dipper se vio de golpe truncado cuando el viejo calló súbitamente. Un hombre salió de una cabaña que se encontraba algo más allá de donde estaban, ahora el viejecillo corría hacia el diciendo despacio pero claro: "Hijo".

Sus susurros casi inaudibles se convirtieron en gritos conforme más cerca se encontraba de esta nueva figura, el hombre ahora increpaba al pequeño, cano y loco saltimbanqui.

—Padre, ¿cuantas veces he de decirte que no espantes a mis clientes?

Al oír esto el viejo en seco detuvo su carrera.

—Pero hijo… —titubeó

El hombre, rígido, le contestó rápido.

—Esta es tu última advertencia. —Dicho esto, procedió a corretear al pobre viejecillo y volverse a guardar en cabaña.

Mabel, sobre todo, se sintió tocada por esta escena. Las travesuras del pobre viejo aquel, le parecían en extremo divertidas, no dignas de castigo. Su pequeña vena de locura la hacía identificarse con el miserable hombre, su empatía la llevó casi hasta las lágrimas. Preguntó entonces al tío Stan el porqué de tal escena. Él se dignó a responder que aquel hombrecillo estaba senil y que probablemente era una carga.

—Cuando tu estés senil, quieres que te tratemos así? — le dijo Mabel, de manera indignada y tajante.

Esto remeció un poco el espíritu del viejo Stan quien, entre el rechazo anterior de sus sobrinos y la aparición del locuaz personaje, la que había servido como ominoso recordatorio de su propia mortalidad, estaba extrañamente sensible. Dipper, mientras tanto, estaba sumido, como de costumbre, en sus propios pensamientos: se preguntaba un millar de cosas.

El tío Stan, luego de unos segundos de pasmo, reacciono.

—O.K, Mabel, ¿que quieres?

Mabel reafirmó su sensación de mártir, esta vez elevándose en su mente al rango de beata diciendo:

—Hablemos con el señor, ese que correteo al afable viejecillo, quizás lo hagamos entrar en razón.

El tío Stan, en su ya mencionado estado de sensibilidad, se vio conmovido por la actitud altruista de su sobrina. Accedió, sorprendentemente, sin rezonga y decidieron marchar a ver al caballero que habitaba en la cabaña. Dipper tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba solo y los siguió.

Su aproximación a la cabaña no pasó desapercibida. El hombre salió nuevamente y preguntó rápido y algo enojado que querían. Mabel, entonces, se adelantó y dijo:

— ¿Por qué trata así a ese pobre hombre que, además, es su padre? ¿Que crimen cometió digno de tal escarmiento?

La mirada tierna, si bien acusadora, acompañada de lo rimbombante de las palabras de la chiquilla acabaron de enfriar el excitado ánimo del hombre. Suspiró y se hincó.

—Niña, ese pobre señor está mal de la cabeza, no vale la pena tratar con él, lo sé, lo he intentado, ha estado en ese estado desde que me acuerdo —respondió.

Dipper, una vez, fue adalid de la curiosidad y preguntó.

—¿Cómo es que acabo así? Si se puede saber.

El hombre, quien como Stan, tenía buen ojo para los negocios, estaba, también como este último, en extremo solo. Esta compañía no le venía nada de mal así que, con un aire comprensivo le respondió a los gemelos.

—Les diré algo: si convencen a su abuelo de comprarme algunas carnadas les contaré y mostraré todo lo que tengo y lo que sé.

Rogaron con el porte y la mirada los gemelos al tío Stan, quien una vez más acepto. Entraron los tres y el hombre a la cabaña.


	11. Chapter 11

Y ya estando el trio y su guía en el interior de la cabaña aquella, pudieron ver lo que adentro había. La cabaña estaba hecha de madera de pino y mostraba claros índices de antigüedad. El moho corría por las esquinas y hendiduras de la madera, esto en parte gracias a la humedad del lago adjunto. A pesar de ser vieja, no daba entender debilidad estructural: era sólida, antigua y sencilla. Dentro de ella una tienda se veía de objetos de pesca y otras cosas, entre las que se contaban suvenires y curiosidades, si bien no de demasiada elaboración.

Cuando hubo el tío Stan comprado un set de carnadas, a precio de usura, pasaron a un área no vista de la cabaña. Esta era, aparentemente, el lugar donde aquel hombre vivía. La habitación, como su morador, no era demasiado afable a la vista. El hombre vestía una tenida casi uniforme: una camisa verde y unos pantalones de un verde más oscuros. Coronaba su cabeza con una gorra que apenas permitía ver su rostro. No es que tampoco hubiera demasiado que admirar; una prominente nariz se dejaba ver y opacaba cualquier otra facción que se pudiera destacar de su fisonomía.

El cuarto estaba desordenado. Quien en ella entrase se encontraba, de inmediato, con una cama a medio hacer en una esquina, papeles esparcidos por toda la pieza, un escritorio puesto de forma paralela a la pared y sobre este había aún más papeles. El mueble aquel y su desorden habrían pasado desapercibidos, de no ser por un detalle. Enmarcada en una madera cuyos ornamentos aparentaban gran calidad y trabajo, a un lado del escritorio, había una fotografía. Esta era un retrato de una mujer que recordaba en varios sentidos a la princesa de Éboli, por ser ella muy bella y tener la particularidad en extremo curiosa de llevar un parche en el ojo.

En el instante en que Mabel posó su mirada curiosa sobre la fotografía le surgió la duda

—¿Por qué el parche?

No escuchó la pregunta. El hombre estaba distraído, abstraído también, en la contemplación de la fotografía, a pesar de verla todo los días, el estar ahora acompañado en ocasión de mirarla, le daba un aire completamente nuevo al retrato.

Estaba Mabel a punto de repetirla cuando Dipper, por ser el algo más ladino que Mabel en lo que a normas sociales se refiere, se lo impidió. Movió con rapidez su brazo y le puso el puño en la boca provocando que ella se mordiese la lengua. Gimió entonces Mabel y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. El tío Stan los detuvo antes de aquello escalara en una rencilla, logrando, quizás, que su anfitrión se molestase y, estando él en su derecho, los echase. Esto significaba, para el tío Stan, perder no solo su dinero, si no la posibilidad de averiguar quién era aquella dama tan vistosa y por qué llevaba ese trozo tan morroñoso cubriendo su ojo. También él ardía en curiosidad, primero por lo extraño del suceso y segundo, por aparentar la foto ser de una época en que él vivía sus años mozos. Esto significaba que aquella hermosa mujer podría haberse metamorfoseado ya en una versión más desgastada de sí misma, conservando sus atractivos, aunque algo más añejos o, por lo menos, en una dama aceptable.

Hubo un largo silencio, fue roto entonces por el hombre.

—Bien, vamos entonces ¿Querían saber sobre mi padre, verdad?

Asintieron los tres con la cabeza.

—Tengo aquí algunos papeles viejos: un diario de mi padre, otro de mi madre y un par de crónicas que datan de esa época ¿puedo dejarlos aquí mientras voy a atender la tienda?

Una vez más, asintieron los tres con la cabeza.

El hombre se movió hacia su escritorio, saco un cajón entero, metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar una pequeña llave, abrió dicho cajón y lo dejo sobre la cama.

— Todo lo que tengo respecto al tema está ahí, son libres de escudriñar, no se preocupen por el orden, este chiquero no puede estar más desordenado.

El hombre dejó escapar un cierto aire de melancolía. Eseeto y lo dejado que aparentaba ser sorprendió en cierta medida a Dipper y Mabel, quienes pensaban que un adulto debía ser responsable y, por el lado de Mabel, aburrido. Creían que el caso de su tío abuelo Stan era uno aislado y que el resto de las buenas gentes de esta tierra eran organizados y estaban bien abastecidos. Al tío Stan le hizo gracia.

—Al menos no soy él —se dijo en ese instante.

Fue entonces que comenzaron el trajín. Los papeles dentro del cajón parecían más que sí mismos un montonón de hojas silvestres apiladas por alguna natural causa en el otoño, amarillentos, carecían en lo absoluto de orden. Debajo de una primera capa de estas se encontraban dos pequeños cuadernos. Estos, supusieron rápido, eran los diarios.

Sin embargo había muchas otras hojas escritas con puño y letras particulares, por lo que, señaló Dipper debían de tratarse ya de epístolas o notas, que podían o no, formar parte de los antes mencionados diarios.

El desorden de las hojas era, sin embargo, superlativo. Tanto era el caos que estuvieron a punto, Dipper, Mabel y el tío Stan, de desistir en su búsqueda, mas, la curiosidad era un mal congénito en los Pines, más poderoso, incluso, que la impaciencia, mal que corría por su sangre también.

Se dividieron el trabajo de desentramar la hojarasca que supuestamente eran dos diarios y varias otras crónicas.

Dipper hizo gala de su capacidad de organización dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Dijo pues, que debían dividir primero los textos escritores en manuscrita de los que fueran hechos a máquina. Vertieron con sumo cuidado el contenido del cajón sobre la cama y comenzaron su ardua tarea.

A pesar de su dificultad aparente, esto no les llevó más de veinte minutos. Estando esto listo, volvió Dipper a farfullar otro par de órdenes. Esta vez, tenían ahora que concentrarse en las hojas escritas a mano y dividirlas según letra.

El tío Stan, a pesar de su orgullo, solo por ver a su sobrino nieto tan decidido y seguro de sí mismo, le obedecía sin chistar. Mabel así mismo no titubeaba, sentía un jubilo tremendo, ver a su hermano y a su tío abuelo haciendo algo juntos y con tanto entusiasmo no podía si no hacerla feliz. Más aun, estaban haciendo una actividad familiar que no era causa de sopor. Ahí quedaron el viejo bote y las carnadas y por sobre todo: lo que sucedía era, en el fondo, obra suya y, por ser suya la iniciativa, había hecho su primer milagro, estaba en camino de ser santa.

Terminaron ello aún más rápido, ahora, debían ordenar todo según fuente y fecha.

Hicieron un pacto: no leerían nada hasta terminar de armar todo en un mamotreto en el que los escritos estuvieran dispuestos en orden cronológico , para así leerlo todo junto y de corrido, como una historia. Algo de morbo había claro en esto, mas es natural en las mentes curiosas.

Este último fue el más arduo de los trabajos. Las hojas eran muchas y de muchas fuentes, las manuscritas, ya dispuestas, fueron las más fáciles de ordenar y en menos de cinco minutos estuvieron listas. Con respecto a las otras, algo más se demoraron, veinte minutos quizás.

Estando todo dispuesto y organizado, Dipper pronunció para así la siguiente arenga.

—Bien que me diste, madre naturaleza, un remesón la vez pasada, pero si crees que con ello has logrado desvanecer mis intenciones, mi ardiente deseo de saber, ¡ay, cuanto te equivocas, viejecita encantadora! Me grabo esta máxima en la cabeza: si fuésemos todos los que pertenecemos a la humana raza cautelosa y mesurada, no habríamos llegado a ninguna parte. El mundo es de los atrevidos, de los arriesgados y, si hay un límite entre la valentía y la plena estupidez, yo no lo conozco. Vengo aquí, ahora a leer la crónica de alguien que sufrió tus crueles rigores y a la locura fue guiado.

Mientras decía esto Dipper, estuvo mirando largos segundos la pared sin decir nada, con una mueca espantosa en su rostro, que hizo a Mabel, una vez más, reír.

Comenzaron la lectura. El tío Stan, ansioso, se sentía niño. Dipper se sentía, por la grandeza de sus posibles nuevos hallazgos, adulto y Mabel se sentía Mabel. Sujetó Dipper la primera hoja mancillada y amarillenta y en voz alta comenzó a leer.

—…. De…. 19….


	12. Chapter 12

"_¿Como empezar esta carta? Bueno, la verdad no lo sé, por eso es que la empiezo con frase tan trillada y de mal gusto, lo lamento, pero frente a mi situación actual entenderás que no puedo producir las más bellas palabras. El solo pensar en cómo me increparás una vez que te vuela a ver me hace titubear, pero no me queda más que informarte sobre mi actual situación, puede que te extrañe el medio, pero aquí donde me encuentro no tengo ningún otro._

_Solo te escribo para decirte que estoy bien, más importante aún, estoy vivo, perdí la cuenta de cuantos veces que no te hablo, peor aún, que no te oigo. Quiero que sepas que, aunque solo fuera para hilvanar frases expectantes a mi persona, me gustaría tenerte aquí, hablándome y poder decirte esto a ti, aunque probablemente no te podría hablar con la elocuencia con que escribo. Sabes tú que no soy hombre de buena labia, pero me estoy alejando del punto._

_Aun te quiero, te adoro, no puedo quedarme dormido si no es con tu imagen en mi mente, el solo pensar en que me hayas olvidado me mata, porque sería culpa mía. Al menos dime, ¿cuánto esperaste? Te enviare la dirección en la que me encuentro, no debería, por ello es que no lo he hecho antes, pero ya no me importa, solo quiero que escribas, dime lo que sea, ódiame, pero muéstrame que estás ahí, escribe con tus propias manos lo que sea._

_Atentamente _

_Fiddleford Hadron McGucket._

Esto desconcertó a los lectores. La carta no les decía nada en lo absoluto, lo adjudicaron a un error suyo y revisaron si su trabajo estaba bien hecho. Resultó ser que, en efecto, habían cometido un error, pues habían puesto las hojas escritas a mano arbitrariamente por sobre las mecanografiadas, sin importar la fecha.

Una vez más tuvieron que detener su lectura para corregir la falta cometida. Rearmaron una vez más el mamotreto, esta vez seguros de que su trabajo estaba bien hecho. Ahora la primera hoja que se veía estaba escrita a máquina y databa de varios meses antes que la anterior carta. No describía nada interesante, solo algunas tonterías acerca de ofertas y peticiones de trabajo. Pero algo, sin embargo, llamó la atención de los lectores, el remitente de la carta era el mismo: Fiddleford Hadron McGucket.

Dipper pensó esto un segundo una vez terminada la lectura del primer e insípido texto.

—Ese Hadron McGucket ha de ser nuestro hombre —dijo Dipper con aire soberbio, ya convencido de su papel de detective privado.

A Mabel le fue indiferente esta conclusión, por considerarla irrelevante. Dando una rápida mirada de desdén a su hermano, le pidió que no interrumpiera el trance en el que ella intentaba sumirse. Dipper calló; su orgullo, algo herido, no se manifestó en ese instante, pues siguió leyendo de buena gana.

Página tras paginas pasaron. Hojas eran y volando se iban, por no llevar en si nada que las hiciera de peso. Ya comenzaban a flaquear los ánimos, cuando llegaron a la primera hoja escrita a mano la cual era, por no decirlo menos, interesante. La caligrafía era exquisita, aunque se veía apresuradamente escrita. Quien haya estado sosteniendo la pluma al momento de escribir la carta ha de haberse sentido excitado, excitación que transmitió a los que ahora la observaban. Tomó el turno esta vez de leer Mabel. Comenzó así, con aire de una actriz apunto de declamar una tragedia griega.

"_Gravity Fall … de … de 19…_

_Tu fama no me es desconocida, querido Mcguckett, como no lo es tu genio, como no lo son tus desventuras. Te he visto trabajar en más de alguna cosa extraña, tienes ese aire de pionero, de conquistador, buscas más allá de lo que otros te han dicho posible. Cuanto admiro a la gente como tú, pues saben que de los arriesgados es la victoria y a los victoriosos va el botín. _

_¿Es por esta actitud que no te vi más en el campus? ¿Dejaste ese mundillo habitado por pedantes poco imaginativos, que, con imperio, fuerzan sus reglas y concepciones sobre las mentes jóvenes? ¿O acaso alguna puerta se te fue abierta y la universidad consumía demasiado de tu tiempo? Lo que haya sido podrás contármelo una vez que vengas aquí conmigo, pues. Lo que estés haciendo, no se compara con lo que yo aquí estoy maquinando. No daré detalles, ningún medio es seguro para darlos, solo ven a la dirección que estipula el sobre y podremos hablar de esto y más cosas._

_Pd: No le digas nadie que has recibido esta carta y una vez anotes la dirección, destrúyela, vete y sin que nadie se entere._

_Padre Fond Snits."_

La carta llamó mucho la atención, por evidentes razones. Se detuvieron entonces para platicar sus opiniones. Dipper, que aún no salía aun de su film Noir, fue el primero en abrir la boca.

—Ahora queda más que claro que, al menos uno, de los involucrados se apellida Mcguckett, y el remitente esta carta ha de ser un clericó, pues se titula a sí mismo "Padre".

Mabel estaba, como se dice, en ascuas, dijo entonces.

—Imagina Dipper, que se tenía entre manos el tal Fond Snits, por favor, sigamos leyendo— la interrumpió el tío Stan, sin demostrarlo y por razones aun desconocidas, estaba en extremo involucrado, con tono severo y tajante.

—Ese nombre es claramente falso, quien enviase la carta estaba claramente escondiéndose o estaba haciendo algo que no debía ser descubierto. Sigamos, ¿que dice la siguiente carta?

Siguió Dipper la lectura

Palo Alto, California… de … de 19…

_A su eminencia, el Padre Fond Snits._

_De no ser por su reconocible caligrafía, señor, jamás me hubiese enterado del remitente de la carta anterior._

_Seré breve, estoy tratando te emprender algo aquí en California, no me está yendo mal. Mi querida Matilda finalmente ha dejado de increpar mi carácter de "ensoñador". No puedo dejar esto por una alocada aventura, he puesto los pies en la tierra, así que me temo que debo rechazar su oferta. Hay otros alumnos del campus que de seguro estarán dispuestos a ayudarle. Escriba de nuevo si los necesita._

_Atentamente _

_Fiddleford Hadron McGucket._

Esta carta causo aún más revuelo; confirmaba el carácter falso del nombre del anterior remitente y dejaba claro que este tal McGucket no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en esta empresa, lo cual hacia aún más deseable el saber cómo acabo metido en todo esto. Ya sabían los tres, sin comunicárselo entre ellos, que el estado en el cual se encontraba el vejete de la playa, encontraba su causa en este periodo de tiempo y les seria develada una vez siguieron leyendo.

La letra de esta siguiente misiva se notaba más apura y furiosa que la anterior, tenía rayones, manchas de algún líquido y estaba rasgada. Siguió entonces Dipper la lectura. Esta vez ni siquiera estipulaba el lugar y la fecha de escritura, solo decía:

"_McGucket, eres un fracasado, estas desperdiciando todo ese talento tuyo en estupideces, no te rendirán frutos._

_Matilda es una cualquiera, todos le abrimos alguna vez las piernas y si ahora está contigo es por alguna razón que claramente implica que la selección natural no aplica en humanos. Eso o se está aprovechando de tu evidente falta de visión. Por dinero lo dudo, ¿crees que no sé qué vives en un garaje en una pocilga rodeado de artilugios que en tu torcida visión del futuro te harán rico?_

_Soy tu única posibilidad de hacer algo importante con ese mamotreto de fracaso y miseria que llamas vida y para demostrarte que no miento, te adjunto solo un poco de lo que podrás ganar si vienes aquí. No seré complaciente, tienes tres días para venir, de lo contrario buscare a alguien más."_

La carta no tenía nombre de remitente.

Los lectores, como si se tratara de una novela, fueron absorbidos por la lectura. No volverían a comentar nada y Dipper leería todo.

La siguiente hoja era un pedazo rasgado de papel. En él se leía la letra del tal Mcgucket

_Querida Matilda:_

_Son mil, si, son dólares reales, ya lo confirmé, puedes contarlos. Es un milagro, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, lo que sea que sea, nos hará más ricos de lo que somos ahora. No le cuentes a nadie que fui, no armes revuelo, solo has como que me volví loco, nunca más me viste. Pero recuerda: te amo. Enviare el dinero que gane, hasta el último centavo, solo espérame, te lo pido por favor, espérame._

_Fiddleford._

Lo que seguía en la pila de papel, eran sobre todo fruslerías, recortes diarios que no tenían nada que ver y que el trio lector pasó sin mayor observación. En su mayoría eran reportes de las anomalías del clima, habían sobres rotos de todas variedades, algunos sin dirección, así que no se esclarecía como, entonces, habían sido enviados. Siguieron así un momento, hasta que llegaron finalmente al diario, un cuaderno rojo en mal estado. Lo abrieron y constataron, por la letra, la identidad de su autor, una vez más, Fiddleford Hadron McGucket.

Prosiguieron, entonces con especial ahínco la lectura.

El diario comenzaba de la siguiente manera…


	13. Chapter 13

_Un bus, en una carretera…. De… de 19…_

_He decidido empezar un diario._

_Ana Frank le puso nombre al suyo, creo que yo te llamare "Diario" por ser este un nombre que mucho tiene que ver con la función que cumples._

_Comento, estoy sobre un bus en una carretera y me doy cuenta que tratar de escribir no es una buena idea, seguiré una vez que llegue a destino._

_Un asiento al lado de una carretera… de… de 19…_

_Al diablo con el nombre del diario, escribiré nada más lo que piense. Si tratara al diario como persona me encontrarían un loco._

_He llegado ya a Gravity Falls, no hice esperar a…_

Aquí se Detuvo Dipper. Mabel lo increpo de inmediato por esto, más él se defendió diciendo.

—¡Esta tachado!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Mabel, ansiosa.

Dipper, ahora más enérgico le dijo, rayando en el grito

—Esta tachado, maldita sea, el nombre —pausó un segundo—. Sucede de nuevo en toda la página y sigue después. Miren —concluyó, mostrándole a Mabel y al tío Stan la página en cuestión y pasando un par de más, para así hacerles ver que había varias palabras tachadas.  
—Bueno, pongámosle a ese viejo un nombre, algo que suene bonito al leerse… ¿Que tal Richard? Ahora, cada vez que leas una raja, dirás: "Richard" —sugirió Mabel.

Aceptó Dipper sin chistar. El tío Stan se mantenía en silencio. El chico prosiguió entonces con la lectura

… _no hice esperar a Richard, no era prudente hacerlo, se leía apresurado y, claro, el dinero influyo bastante en lo rápido de mi partida. Solo me ha dolido dejar a Matilde sin mayor palabra, quizás esto sea lo mejor, ella habría sido capaz de convencerme de no venir, pero ya estoy aquí. El pueblo, según parece, está a algunos kilómetros dentro del bosque, el caminito señalado se ve agradable, procedo entonces a caminar._

_Cambio y corto._

_Bueno, ya es de noche, creo no se debe escribir en los diarios una fecha dos veces. Continuare con la anotación anterior supongo._

_He de decir que el pueblo me ha sorprendido, pareciera que hubiese estado en una burbuja los últimos cincuenta años o quizás más. Acá no tienen líneas telefónicas, ni casi cableado eléctrico, solo la calle principal está iluminada y las casas adyacentes a esta._

_Los paisanos me recibieron con ánimo, pude almorzar gratis en una posada que había a la entrada del pueblo, fueron allí todos muy hospitalarios hasta que mencione el nombre de quien me había mandado a llamar. Los que estaban en la posada me comentaron que no conocían a nadie con tal nombre. Recalcaron, además, que en Gravity Falls (este es el nombre del pueblo) todos se conocen entre sí y todos se saben de memoria los nombre de sus vecinos. Esto hacía lo desconocido de mi casero algo grave, pues significaba que o bien les estaba yo mintiendo, o peor aún, alguno de sus vecino había mentido y traído a un indeseable al pueblo._

_Según parece aquí son solo bien recibidos los solos, que han llegado al pueblo por accidente, o por rumor. No entendí muy bien el por qué el ser mando a llamar por alguien era algo malo, tampoco me dieron tiempo de hacerlo. Una vieja, bastante fea he de decir, gruñó entonces que el excéntrico que vivía en una cabaña en los bosques, debía ser mi amigo Richard y el que me había mandado a llamar._

_Me indicaron con detalle el lugar y como llegar, tomé mis pequeños bolsos y partí._

_Durante la caminata me sentí algo extraño, el pueblo entero tiene algo extraño. No le doy importancia, si me espantase lo extraño no sería científico._

_El recibimiento de mi compañero ha dejado bastante que desear en varios sentidos, sin embargo, lo que más me ha desagradado es el estado de mi amigo. Richard está incluso más delgado ahora que antes, le han salido canas y da señales de desordenados patrones de sueño. Sus maneras son erráticas y extrañas, me recibió como a un desconocido y mirando el suelo. Solo después de unos momentos se dignó a mirarme a los ojos y dejarme entrar. No me ha dicho nada, tampoco me atreví a preguntar, este hombre puedo hacer conmigo lo que quiera, me acabo de percatar de esto y debo admitir que me asusta. Estamos en medio de la nada, no he dejado casi rastro de mi partida y solo Matilda sabe que me fui y no sabe adónde. No debo hacerlo enojar, aunque sea mi amigo, no estoy seguro si he tomado la decisión correcta, debo consultarlo con la almohada. Quizás escriba a mi querida Matilde, para al menos tener la seguridad de que sabe dónde estoy._

_Gravity Falls …. De… de 19…_

_Estoy dudando ahora más que nunca de mi seguridad. Richard me vio anoche escribiendo. Al decirle que era una carta, me ha obligado a destruirla. Dice que no puedo dar a nadie mi posición y menos hablar de mi propósito. Richard está paranoico, lo confirmo, pero al menos más calmado que ayer. _

_El desayuno no ha estado mal: huevos, tocino y bastante pan, la verdad no tengo mucho de que quejarme con lo que respecta al alojamiento, por llamarlo de alguna manera. La cabaña es amplia y acogedora, bien amueblada. Richard siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto: los muebles en su mayoría, parecen datar del siglo XVII, ornamentos barrocos y sillas estilo Luis XIV son abundantes, dan a la cabaña un aire imperial. Richard siempre (o desde que lo conozco) ha sido un obseso con el orden, por lo que me ha chocado lo caótico de las condiciones de la cabaña. Caóticos digo para los estándares que yo le tenía, papeles desperdigados, vasos y platos usados por todas partes. Incluso después de llegar yo, no se ha inmutado y parece que pretenda ordenar nada, el trabajo lo debe consumir en extremo ¿Qué estará haciendo? Aún no me atrevo a preguntar. _

_Nuestras conversaciones fueron hoy casi tan frías como ayer. No se habló de nada importante, solo del clima y de las características fascinantes de algunas de las especies confieras del lugar. Tengo la sensación de Richard no confía en mí, siempre me mira de reojo y nunca me mira directo a la cara, quizás sea demasiado pronto para hacer conclusiones, pero hay algo que está mal aquí, no sé. Si para mañana no me dice nada acerca de mi propósito para con él y, claro, de mi paga, partiré._

_Gravity Falls…. De… de 19…_

_El día de hoy ha sido uno de regocijo para mí._

_Richard ha dejado, Dios sabe por qué, sus extrañas maneras. No sé qué he hecho o que ha sucedido, pero ha recobrado su otrora cordialidad. Esto me ha arreglado la semana, pero mejor aún, hemos podido finalmente trabar conversación con respecto al proyecto. No me ha dicho nada de la empresa en sí, pero hemos discutidos mis honorarios ¡Seis mil dólares al mes! ¡No puedo creerlo, aun cuando lo pienso y lo escribo, no puedo creerlo! ¡Soy rico!_

_Le he rogado que enviase dos tercios de aquello a mi adorada Matilde, ¡se pondrá tan contenta! Finalmente no soy un fracaso, le he probado a mi madre que estaba equivocada; a mi padre, que es un mentecato; a mis pares, unos charlatanes. Inclusive mi querida compañera empezaba ya dudar de mí ¡Que cara pondrá cuando abra el sobre y vea el dinero cada mes! Pensará "he elegido bien". No, lo dudo. Ella no diría eso, nunca ha sido de las que duda, siempre me lo decía, siempre me decía que para ella era el mejor. La extraño, mas no debo dejar que nada me desanime, mañana increparé a Richard sobre el proyecto._

_Gravity Falls…. De… de 19…_

_El día ha amanecido nublado, cosa peculiar en septiembre. Esta mañana, mientras desayunábamos, pregunté finalmente a mi casero, amigo y patrón la causa de mi visita. Debo decir que no me esperaba su reacción, no ha dicho nada, se ha parado y me ha dejado ahí sin más. Siempre fue un excéntrico, por eso me gusta, pero he de admitir que esto último me ha dejado sin habla, en especial por qué no lo he vuelto a ver en toda la mañana, dada mi soledad. Decidí comenzar a explorar la casa._

_Reapareció en la tarde, lo vi caminar en el vestíbulo, se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba una bata como de medico algo sucia, sonreía, solo por verlo de tan buen ánimo le repetí la pregunta, me miró fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos y esta vez me respondió algo que me llenó el corazón, en este momento he de decir, que seguiría a ese hombre hasta el fin de la tierra._

_Me dijo._

—_Ah, Fiddleford, mi querido, mi querido Fiddleford, tanto me preguntas ¿Por qué? y ¿Cuándo? Me encanta, me veo a mi mismo reflejado en ti. Se ahora que puedo confiar en pleno, estoy tan lleno de vida, Fiddleford. Haremos grandes cosas._

"_Los demás, amigo mío, son ignorantes y, peor aún, felices con su ignorancia, son borregos y se dejan guiar por la palabra de gazmoños, alcahuetes, charlatanes y otras tantas escorias que a la humanidad plaga, pero nosotros, nosotros somos los hombres de bien, los que, ante todo, buscamos el avance de nuestra raza e ir mas allá de los limites concebidos. Zarpar de esta pequeña isla a los negros mares del infinito es la tarea dada a nosotros, la especie que gobierna este planeta."_

"_Pero, ay, si son nuestros coetáneos los más estúpidos que se hayan visto. Cuando el oscurantismo reinaba sobre Europa, estaba quizás justificado el miedo a lo nuevo, eran los tiempos. Mas ahora, en esta edad maravillosa, aún hay gente que se niega a creer que más es posible, aún cuando tenemos la tecnología, deciden mirar a otro sitio y dejar que se desperdicie el tiempo, las oportunidades, las mentes." _

"_Eres una persona culta, Fiddleford, por lo que supongo que estás al tanto de la existencia de la teoría del multiverso o al menos de la idea que versa sobre la existencia de otras dimensiones. Los antiguos, amigo mío, nuestros ancestros, también lo estaban, aunque, quizás, sin saberlo, ellos sentían a las fuerzas del cosmos llamando a la puerta y ellos, en su ignorancia, buscaban maneras de responder, por medio de rituales y de invocaciones. Algunos no pudieron haberse equivocado más, pero otros, bueno, otros… "_

_Se detuvo mi buen Richard en su discurso; algo le había turbado. No me atreví a hablar, para no cortarle la inspiración. Me mantuve en silencio todo el tiempo._

—_Lo vemos en las tribus arcaicas del África, lo vimos en los aztecas, amigo, lo vimos en Salem y en tantas otras partes. Algún hombre iluminado dentro de aquellas comunidades debe de haber comprendido, por obra de algún sortilegio o fuerza misteriosa, la lengua de lo oculto, la brujería, como la tildan los zafio y estúpidos, regodeándose en su llamada "civilización", más aquí en Gravity Falls, aquella es ley sagrada y sus habitantes han aprendido la lengua por necesidad no por capricho como los casos que antes he mencionado. Aquí, aquí lo oculto toma forma, es cosa de que respires el aire ¿No notas acaso que no es normal?_

_Recordando esto, entiendo ya de lo que hablaba, quizás muy tarde he reaccionado. _

_Él entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continúo._

—_Ah, sí, esa rareza, mi marca de nacimientos como bien puedes notar, como yo puedo notar en ti, Fiddleford. Por eso te llamé, por eso no me sirven el resto de los gaznápiros que tu llamas compañeros. Tienen las habilidades en la ingeniera, conocen la teoría al revés y al derecho. Muchos, te digo, son hábiles en esta materia que tú, pero tienen esa "chispa"… No, yo sé que no. Era cosa de verlos enajenarse al pasar cualquier cosa remotamente femenina o mirar embobados un pizarrón copiando todo en función de sacar su pequeño título para poder trabajar como esclavos para un amo indolente. Ellos buscan y adoran la mediocridad, tú y yo no._

_Tuve que detener su discurso, me mataba ya la ansiedad. Ahora me arrepiento de hacerlo, pues una vez interrumpido, no volvió abrir la boca, solo se limitó a decir:_

—_Veras cuando te corresponda ver, amigo._

_¿Cuándo será eso? Me muero de impaciencia, pero debo controlarla, ya me costó hoy la posibilidad de saber, mejor será relajarse y esperar que las cosas pasen solas, aunque esto va encontrar de toda actitud loada por mi buen amigo hoy._

_Gravity Falls…. De… de 19…_

_Anoche no podía quedarme dormido. Decidí caminar un poco para calmarme. El pensar en el dinero y las maravillas que me promete Richard me ponen nervioso y anoche, debido a la cercanía de los hechos, estaba superlativamente alterado. Pude ver a mi amigo, sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, petrificado con una espantosa mueca. Los ojos los tenia abiertos hasta el límite anatómicamente posible, llorosos, brillando tornasolados por la luz de la lámpara, que mantenía prendida, y una sonrisa endiablada con los labios temblorosos. Un escalofrio me recorrió hasta la médula. Tuve que ahogar un grito, para evitar ser descubierto. Intenté retírame por el pasillo por donde llegue, pero mis piernas, temblorosas a causa del pasmo, me traicionaron y tropecé en un espectacular estruendo, para mi sorpresa. Richard no pareció inmutarse, decidí acercarme a ver._

_Constate que mi amigo se encontraba dormido, pero mantenía ese gesto terrible. No me atreví a tocarlo siquiera, me volví lo más rápido que pude a mi cuarto y ahí me quede._

_He dormido terriblemente, cosa que se notó, pues Richard me lo ha hecho notar durante el día. Ahora, mientras escribo, un sueño terrible me aqueja, pero no atrevo a dormir._

_No pude, a causa de la impresión que me había dejado la escena de anoche, intercambiar ninguna palabra en paz con mi amigo, si es que aun puedo llamarlo así. Tengo miedo, lo admito._

_Echo de menos mi adorada Matilde. Ella no se habría inmutado siquiera por esto. Habría seguido, sin importar lo terrible del obstáculo. Debo ser digno de ella y dejar de lado estos miedos pueriles._

_Gravity Falls…. De… de 19…_

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde la última entrada y vaya si ha sido una semana ajetreada. El día que siguió a la noche en la entrada anterior fue de los más extraños que he vivido, las memorias están aún vivas, como si estuvieran sucediendo en este mismo instante._

_Aquella mañana no pude encontrar a mi amigo por ningún lado, por más que busqué, tengo certeza de que no estaba en la casa, me limite a pensar que había salido algún lado, a buscar algo, que se yo._

_Estaba tomando mi almuerzo, cuando oí aquello. Fue un estruendo terrible, como un disparo. Esto no me pareció extraño, pues disparos he oído en mi vida, lo que me pareció imposible de digerir era la procedencia de este ruido. Habría jurado sobre la cabeza de mi madre que provenía de debajo de mis pies. Hubo un silencio sepulcral y se volvieron a escuchar, fueron seis en total. Lo siguiente fue quizás lo más terrible, oí a Richard farfullar una serie de palabras incomprensible, su voz venia también desde abajo. La opción lógica resultó ser la correcta: debía de haber un sótano._

_Miré a mi amigo emerger humeando desde el pasillo que conduce a la bodega, una sala enorme con un montón de basura que hasta ese entonces creía irrelevante, cargando el revólver inmenso que estaba aún humeante. Me dijo entonces._

—_Ratas, Fiddleford. Esta pobre casa está plagada de ellas. Si son una o dos no hay problema, pero cuando son un enjambre, bueno… más vale asegurarse._

_Se rio de manera forzada y volvió a desaparecer. Obvio era que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. El uso de la palabra "enjambre" me acabó de convencer que algo extraño debía estar sucediendo allí. Richard siempre ocupa las palabras correctas y una equivocación tan garrafal no podía ser casualidad._

_Lo seguí hasta puerta de la bodega. Estaba tan enajenado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Abrió dicha puerta y se sumergió en un mar de tinieblas. La bodega no tiene iluminación y no llevaba el ni un farol o linterna o nada, solo se sabía la ubicación de los desperdicios que la llenaban de memoria. Yo aproveche la oscuridad para introducirme también, haciendo el menor ruido posible, me fui rápido a una esquina y ahí lo vi. Richard se acercó a un librero, tomó un libro y vi como se corría, dando paso a una abertura. Richard se introdujo en ella._

_Mi memoria, para bien o para mal, es excelente, aunque lo diga yo mismo y pude tocar el mismo libro que había tocado mi amigo.. Lo que encontré al abrirse esta es quizás lo más sorprendente de todo mi viaje. Una red de túneles, de espectacular complejidad, brillantemente armados y abastecidos de cada detalle: carros, rieles, luz eléctrica… La impresión fue tal que no pude si no soltar una demencial carcajada. Para mi suerte, me oyó Richard, quien corriendo emergió de una de las tres bifurcaciones de los túneles._

—_Maldita sea McGucket, ¡no podías quedarte quieto! —vocifero entre furia y euforia._

_No entiendo aun la razón de accionar, pero me agarró del brazo y con una fuerza descomunal me haló y echamos a correr. La puerta tras de mí se cerró y la perdí de vista. Entramos a uno de los túneles. Tan rápido íbamos y tal era la fuerza de mi amigo, que acabe por dejarme casi llevar y volar por sobre el suelo mientras el corría. Llegamos en segundos a una puerta donde nos detuvimos y tomamos un respiro, él del cansancio y yo tratando de recomponerme de la sorpresa_

_Le pregunté obviamente que significaba todo esto. Por respuesta solo recibí jadeos, hasta que finalmente se recompuso y habló._

—_No podía ser de mejor manera, Fiddlerford. Esta es la mejor manera en que te podías enterar de mi proyecto.—Entonces se largó a reír como un maniático. Una vez término, continuó—. Ahora te lo mostrare todo, si, todo. Te felicito hombre. _

_Algo en ese instante detuvo su júbilo. Hasta el día de hoy no tengo muy claro qué, pero quizás esté pronto a averiguarlo. _

_Oí, entonces, que algo se movía, no sabría explicar cómo, solo puedo decir que no eran los sonidos que haría una rata al moverse._

_Richard lo oyó también, lo sé, nunca lo vi emblanquecer como en ese instante. Él, que siempre fue un hombre muy seguro, se veía asustado y vulnerable como un niño. La mirada que me dio entonces la recordare el resto de mis días, cada vez que intente conciliar el sueño por las noches._

_Era una mirada de terror, de terror puro, una angustia expresaba, una angustia que solo conocen los condenados a morir al ver la máquina que cumplirá la sentencia._

_Una vez me hubo mirado, se recompuso, sacó de algún bolsillo su revólver, lo recargó y me dijo, en tono seguro aunque evidentemente nervioso._

—_Querido Fiddleford, lo invito a que tome asiento en esta sala y espere, le aseguro que le entenderé en breve._

_Un instinto me impulsó a aceptar su oferta y me introduje con rapidez ignota en la sala. Estaba llena de provisiones y un par de armas. La puerta era de acero y se veía impenetrable. Richard dio una última mirada hacia dentro y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Donde yo estaba no había luz alguna así que me limité a acostarme contra ella y esperar, en la absoluta penumbra, a oír. Escuché a mi amigo farfullar una vez más palabras sin sentido, mientras lo que sea que nos asustó antes se sentía cada vez más cerca. Oí disparos y más gritos y, de pronto, no oí nada. Esos segundos fueron eternos y sentí que se abría la puerta. Temblando, el pavor me invadió y corrí chocando con todo para buscar refugio. Fue entonces cuando, con alivio, vi a mi amigo entrar humeante y claramente cansado por la puerta._

_Yo estaba petrificado y me maldije por mi cobardía. No pude preguntarle nada, se limitó a abrazarme para darme una cierta seguridad filial. Creo que rompí en llanto entonces, me sacó de ese y me dijo, con un conciliador y paternal tono._

—_Fiddlerford, espera un poco más, solo un poco más, te pido. Ina vez que vuelva a salir te lo explicare todo._

_Ha pasado una semana y aún no sale de aquellas catacumbas. Me despierto y me siento frente a la bodega a esperarlo. Apenas como, quizás sería buena idea irme ahora que puedo. Aun hoy cuando recuerdo y trato de darle sentido a esto me perturbo y pienso que lo mejor será huir de aquí ahora que no está él, sino deberé hacer cuando Richard duerma… La verdad no sé si lo hace o trata de engañarme, aunque, si quisiera hacerme daño, de seguro me habría llevado a otro sitio aquel día y no a aquella sala segura en la que me dejó. Lo que oí entonces habría hecho volver en si a cualquiera y lo habría impulsado a dejar la empresa, Pero Fiddleford Hadron no es cualquiera._


	14. Chapter 14

_Gravity Falls…. De… de 19…_

_Hoy, finalmente, Richard ha salido de esos túneles. Se veía contento. Quizás demasiado._

_Yo estaba en el vestíbulo cuando oí sonidos provenientes del pasillo. Me espanté tanto que no puede moverme. Cuando me encontró, dejó escapar una carcajada._

—_Fiddleford —me dijo, entre risas—. ¿Es que acaso viste un fantasma?_

_Ya no podía resistirlo más y comencé a hacer preguntas, todas las que quería hacer, las que necesitaba hacer. Richard me tomó del brazo y fuimos una vez más a las catacumbas. La memoria de la última vez, aun latiente en mí, me hizo titubear a la hora de entrar, pero mi amigo, al parecer con ánimos renovados, decidió esperar a que me sintiera cómodo. No sé qué le ha pasado, pero hoy se ha comportado como el mejor de los hombres._

_Entramos y esta vez pudimos ir con calma. Tomamos un túnel diferente al de la vez pasada. Este estaba claramente más trabajado. Mientras más nos introducíamos, más me impresionaba. Este hombre es un genio inexplicable, el túnel es una maravilla de la ingeniería y más aún, el enorme bunker que se encuentra al final de este, debe de tener al menos trescientos metros de largo por un número similar de ancho, como mínimo. Dentro se veían las cosas más variadas, desde libros antiquísimos, estatuillas y bajorrelieves de tiempos remotos, hasta piezas de ignota tecnología, electrodos y tubos metálicos brillantes en las que se distinguían caracteres rúnicos de origen y significado aún desconocido para mí._

_Nos quedamos mirando un segundo, hasta que le pedí a mi amigo que pasáramos. No podía sino quedar embobado ¿Cómo no hacerlo frente a tal descubrimiento?_

_Richard finalmente rompió el silencio y me dijo:_

—_Necesito que me ayudes a armar algo, amigo mío— Habló calmadamente, como si intentara que un niño taimado hiciera algo por él. No sé si estar ofendido o no. me digné a responderle preguntando._

—_¿Qué quiere que le ayude a armar?_

_Me miró un durante un segundo y sonrió._

—_No tengo ni la más remota idea._

_Sigo algo movido por esa respuesta y aún cuando me mostró toda su investigación y los motivos por los que llegó a tal conclusión. Sin embargo, también me mostro ahí mi paga, la cual es tan jugosa que no puedo sino aceptar. Confío en que Richard le esté enviando el dinero a mi Matilda. _

_Empezaremos a trabajar arduamente mañana por la mañana, o por lo menos eso me ha dicho. _

Se detuvo aquí Dipper, pues se da cuenta de algo en extremo particular y no titubeó en darlo a conocer.

—La fecha —dijo Dipper, aún algo afectado por lo que leía.

Mabel por primera vez se vio furiosa. Había sido devorada por la historia y estaba en un trance, cual pitonisa en la antigua Delfos, fuera de sí.

—¡Minos, Radamante y Eaco! —Gritó desde su alma subconsciente Mabel—. ¿! Qué diablos pasa con la fecha!?

Dipper ignoró las quejas de su hermana y dio una mirada fatal al tío Stan. Este tampoco estaba presente, se le veía ido en un pensamiento terrible. Una vez que se supo observado, el tío Stan dijo, calmado y pausadamente:

—¿Qué pasa con la fecha, chico?

Dipper, que estaba completamente involucrado con su lectura, se sentía identificado con el tal McGucket, se veía a sí mismo en él y al descubrir esta nueva página, podía vislumbrar un destino fatal para este pobre hombre, destino confirmado por el estado actual de este. Pudo, sin embargo hilvanar lo siguiente.

—Marca solo signos de interrogación.

Mabel mantenía su postura.

—Sigue y verás por qué— dijo Mabel en actitud decidida, increpando a su hermano. El tío Stan asintió con la cabeza.

Dipper prosiguió con la lectura. A pesar de que el autor señalaba un nombre, Dipper se refirió, por comodidad y para hacerlo más expedito, al compañero de este como Richard.

_Gravity Falls ? _

_Ya no sé, no sé nada, no quiero saber nada._

_La humanidad no nació para explorar, eso lo puedo asegurar mejor que nadie. Somos desgraciados y viles los que rompemos la ley natural. Debemos como especie tener el criterio de abandonar nuestra ambición de conocer, en pos del bien de todas las cosas que habitan esta tierra._

_La ciencia, por ser aun, gracias a Dios, parte del oscurantismo, no ha hecho ningún daño prominente, pero ¡hay! si se les da la oportunidad, locos como yo acabarán por reducir a cenizas todo lo que innumerables generaciones han construido. Mejor, como en el medioevo, que seamos a cenizas reducidos nosotros._

_Sé que alguien lee esto, la maldita curiosidad llevará a alguien a leer esto, sí es que sobrevive a su desgraciado autor. Tú, amigo, continúa mi legado, evita que se abran las puertas que nadie debe abrir._

_Dios me perdone._

_Siento el deber de dejar constancia de las atrocidades que han sucedido, para que al menos alguien, quizás mi Matilda, si aún me busca o me recuerda, pueda saber lo que aquí en Gravity Falls se ha llevado a cabo, los crímenes que hemos cometido._

_No sé qué día es hoy, no sé qué semana, que mes, que año, es en el que vivo. Solo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última entrada. He sido un estúpido, me doy cuenta leyendo lo que he escrito, más no lo borrare, servirá para que mi fabula, por llamarla de alguna manera, cobre aún más sentido. Si te lo estás preguntando, he decidido tachar el nombre de aquel que he llamado mi amigo, no solo por repugnancia, sino porque puede este documento contribuir al furioso escrutinio que sufrirán algunos, si es descubierto y no quiero implicar a nadie más que a mí mismo. Sé que el enfermo del doctor tenía familia y no pretendo que sufran por los crímenes de su pariente._

_Pensar que acabé aquí por el triste dinero, aunque, rectificando, más que por dinero, por la mujer que amo. Nunca me consideré hombre para ella y menos lo hago ahora. Sé que está mejor sin mí y le he hecho la vida. Si ese desgraciado Mefistófeles le enviaba el dinero que decía enviarle, no tendrá ella que trabajar un día de su vida. Eso al menos me reconforta, poco, aunque algo._

_Empiezo diciendo que lo que me mostró el doctor Richard aquel día, es de lo más fascinante. Aún en estas horas lo afirmo. Su investigación había sido obsesa, había él recopilado toda clase de archivos y pergaminos de todas las culturas, desde Mesoamérica, hasta la India. No le había faltado nada, todo estaba allí, cuidadosamente ordenado en su bunker, Richard había descubierto que las copiosas culturas que en la historia han practicado sacrificios humanos en realidad lo hacían hacia un mismo dios o por lo menos "hacia un mismo lado" citándolo a él como fuente. Para ello, en su ignorancia, los antiguos habían armado rituales e inscrito formas en las arcilla y en la piedra, formas que, claramente, no eran mera invención suya. _

_El doctor Richard será un loco, pero también un genio. Concluyó que lo que todos los filólogos arqueólogos e historiadores tacharon de garabatos sin sentido, no eran sino planos e indicaciones. No entiendo aún como ha llegado a este hallazgo, viendo donde nadie más vio nada, pero he de recalcar que sus conclusiones están lejos de ser erradas. No lo creía entonces y no puedo creerlo ahora, aunque quiera._

_La sala en la que me había encerrado en la primera vez que nos habíamos internado en aquella caverna artificial tenía su razón de ser. El doctor Richard tenía planeado quedarse allí abajo por un tiempo indefinido, esperaba tener que salir lo menos posible. Debo suponer que estaba planeando alguna manera de convencerme de ello o si no quizás obligarme. No hubo necesidad: yo, en mi necedad y estupidez, le he ahorrado todo el trabajo._

_Nuestra obra fue en extremo ardua. La falta de sol me hizo olvidar cuando era día y cuando era noche. No puedo dar fe de cuanto dormí, pero puedo asegurar que no ha sido mucho, no teníamos tiempo de nada, solo trabajamos, si hablábamos era sobre el trabajo y sus avances. Cada vez que le insinuaba algún deseo de desertar, él me daba una de sus arengas y me aseguraba que el dinero fluía directo a los bolsillos de mi novia. Yo quise creerle, me contagié de su fiebre y también quería a toda costa saber a dónde nos llevaría este camino._

_Los caracteres cuneiformes, jeroglíficos o demóticos, para alguien como Richard, no eran un desafío en su traducción, más había algunos que no tenían traducción aparente, por no tener fuente de comparación, ninguna piedra de Rosetta, por llamarla de alguna forma. Decidimos ignorarlos y tratar de llenar los vacíos a través de resoluciones lógicas y algunas indicaciones que el doctor había logrado desprender de investigaciones previas a la suya. _

_Nuestra furiosa curiosidad nos hacía invulnerables a la monotonía, por lo que no tomábamos descansos y solo cuando ya uno de los dos desfallecía del sueño podía ir a dormir, mas solo cuando el otro estuviera en condiciones de seguir el trabajo. Fueron muchos días los que estuvimos haciendo esto sin mayor inconveniente, más pasados las que creo, fueron las primeras ocho semanas y, cuando empezó el invierno en el exterior, empezamos a oír ruidos._

_Venían desde todas partes, como si estuvieran rodeando el bunker tratando de entrar. Una vez que los escuchamos por primera vez, Richard decidió, en detrimento del orden, mover todas las provisiones dentro del bunker, con intensión de cerrarlo definitivamente. Yo no accedí a ser enterrado vivo, sin antes ir a buscar mis cosas a la superficie. Le escribí, a pesar de las indicaciones del doctor, una carta a mi Matilda revelando mi ubicación y me sumergí para siempre en estas estigias profundidades._

_Los habitantes subterráneos dificultaban nuestro trabajo. El doctor se alteraba cada vez que los oía rasguñando la cubierta acero. Yo trataba de convencerlo de que era imposible que entraran, pero siempre iba a cargar su revólver, aunque este ya estuviera cargado._

_He llegado a la conclusión de que son estas criaturas las que Richard trató de hacer pasar por ratas. El miedo que le inspiran, creo, es el mismo. No quiero saber qué en este mundo podría hacer a un hombre tan duro sentir tan terrible temor, aunque no estoy seguro si el buen doctor podría soportar lo que yo soporté, sin perder la cordura._

_El lapso de tiempo que siguió me es desconocido. Trabajamos el doble durante este y la estructura de carácter indefinido que tenía Richard antes de mi llegada, empezaba a tomar forma hoy ya completa. Se ve como un halo gigantesco. Es, a final de cuentas, como suponía el doctor, un portal._

_Empezamos a sufrir fallos de energía, lo que a Richard sacaba de quicio. Se culpaba por no haber diseñado un sistema más eficiente, me decía que la cantidad energía necesaria para hacer lo que planeaba hacer era superlativa y que un fallo podía arruinarlo todo. Se enfrascó un tiempo en diseñar una solución, sin embargo, fracasó._

_Fue cuando el portal ya tenía su forma, que comenzamos a hacer pruebas._

_Para ser activado, el portal requería que, dentro de un cierto rango se pronunciaran ciertos "sonidos", al no poderlos yo llamar palabras. Una especie de invocación. Sí, este adjetivo resume bien lo que era._

_El doctor intentó de todo. Anotaba sus conclusiones en hojas, que, por culpa de su falta de previsión, empezaron a escasear. Terminó escribiendo en su ropa y en la mía._

_El tiempo se nos acababa y tuvimos que empezar a racionar. No teníamos siquiera lugar donde dejar nuestro excremento; los contenedores previamente dispuestos por el doctor, se habían llenado casi a tope. Fue cuando empezamos a dar claras señales de un terrible estado de salud, que el doctor tomo la maldita decisión de probar la máquina, sin ningún tipo de precaución. El sujeto de prueba sería un monigote, de esos que se utilizan en las pruebas seguridad de los automóviles. _

_Richard procedería con el "ritual" de activación, mientras yo sostendría al muñeco. Ambos, el doctor y yo, nos atamos a los paneles de control que se utilizaban para regular las funciones del bunker y el portal._

_He tenido que detenerme, no he podido seguir escribiendo llegado este punto, es demasiado, no por intentar recordar, sino porque los recuerdos están demasiado vivos aun y el escribirlos me obliga a concentrarme en ellos, cosa que nadie en su sano juicio haría en mi lugar._

_Mas mi deber está claro, procedo._

_El doctor pronunciaba sus gruñidos de origen pagano y perdido. No se vía efecto alguno en un principio, mas, de pronto, del portal emano un destello espectacular, una luz tan densa y brillante que encandilaba. No pude sino cerrar los ojos, solo podía oír al doctor. El portal aún era mudo cuando comencé sentirme levitar. No estoy seguro de que salió mal pero el portal me atrajo. Su fuerza era irresistible y me sentí volar por los aires. Fui presa del miedo, solté al monigote y comencé a retorcerme como alguien que sufre un ataque. Estaba suspendido, la cuerda no me sujetaba._

_La luz era tal que penetró mis parpados. Sentía que los ojos se me iban a esfumar que iban a estallar en llamas, cuando la cuerda, la maldita cuerda se tensó y me detuve. La luz se redujo en intensidad poco a poco, hasta que ya no era más. Moví mis brazos, para constatar que la cuerda aún estaba tensa y así era. _

_De pronto me invadió una sensación de caída curiosamente disociada de toda idea de peso o gravedad y me sentí volar en la nada. Pasaron unos segundos antes que me invadiera el terrible temor a lo desconocido, una asfixiante sensación de angustia que nos prepara a huir frente ante el posible descubrimiento de peligro, Traté de respirar, pero el aire imposiblemente mefítico hacía ficticia la posibilidad de que yo inhalase sin sufrir enormemente. Sentí arder mis pulmones, por lo que contuve el aliento. El miedo fue tal que, luego de agonizantes segundos, dejé de moverme y entonces fue que el temor se vio vertiginosamente acentuado por un terror nuevo, no a la muerte, sino a una inusitada amenaza que se aproximaba, algo sin nombre, indeciblemente más espantoso y aborrecible. Abrí los ojos. _

_No entiendo aún como fui capaz de observar cosa alguna. La fuente de luz no era identificable y he llegado a pensar que "eso" emitía algo de luz propia. "Eso", la masa informe y repugnante que ante mí se presento puede solo ser definida como el homologo perfecto del horror cósmico, el caos primitivo. La bastedad de aquel ser estaba fuera de toda medición comprensible, pues, ocupaba todo mi campo se visión. Sin importar hacia donde dirigiera la mirada, encontraba un oleaginoso mar negro de lo que creo eran venas, tendones, o tentáculos, apareciendo y desapareciendo, retorciéndose al emerger de la nebulosa masa primigenia. Un millar de fauces dentadas cubrían al ente en toda su inmensidad, las bocas se abrían y vomitaban líquidos aceitosos que se asemejaban al pus_

_No pude ahogar mi grito de locura y chillé como un demente hasta que mi voz no pudo más. Me arrepiento me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque aquello, tenía oídos, No, eso es absurdo, no emití ningún sonido, yo no fui capaz de oír mis propios gritos, solo sé que fue ahí cuando notó mi presencia, lo puedo asegurar, ese monstruo amorfo tenia discernimiento y frente al descubrimiento del intruso. La masa negra se tornó roja y se abrieron una infinidad de ojos, ojos horriblemente humanos que se posaron sobre mí y me calcinaron con su mirada. Sentí que mi piel ardía, el dolor era insoportable, y aunque quise apartar la mirada, me fue imposible. Aunque cerrara los ojos, lo seguía viendo con todo detalle. Vi emerger de la masa protoplásmica un centenar de apéndices llenos de pústulas palpitantes que formaban una especie de brazo deforme y aberrante. Apenas pude contener la náusea por el espanto de descubrir que la masa pulsante se dirigía hacia mí. _

_Empecé a oír voces, sonidos demenciales, inefablemente agudos y horrísonos, que martillaban sin piedad mi agotado cerebro. Creo que entonces me desmayé._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haberme visto en un paraje extraño. Era un desierto de arenas exclusivamente negras donde el sol imperaba inclemente sobre el cielo, el cual adoptaba como único color el rosicler que caracteriza al alba. No había nubes que interrumpieran a modo de manchas la rosa tela del cielo._

_A pesar de que no había olvidado lo visto, algo me llenaba de tranquilidad: el silencio absoluto allí reinaba y no se sentía nada, ni el correr del viento, solo la luz y el calor _

_Miré a mí alrededor, esperando observar algo que me ayudase a determinar mi posición. Avisté una formación, que entonces creí rocosa y natural de origen, aunque el color y textura de ámbar de esta me indicasen algo diferente._

_Decidí caminar en la dirección en que se encontraba alzándose a alturas casi kilométricas. Al poco andar me quedo claro que aquello no provenía de la roca y menos de algo natural. Pude contemplar el cascaron muerto y seco de una antigua ciudad. La observé con especial detenimiento y pude concluir que lo que ante mí se encontraban no eran sino las murallas que antaño defendieron a la civilización constructora o una ciudadela, donde los miembros de la misma se guarecieron de algún bárbaro invasor._

_Las construcciones que conformaban lo que yo creía muro o castillo no tenían sentido, no se acoplaban a nuestras reglas, ni físicas ni de ingeniería, los torreones que casi se escapan a mi vista, estaban construidos en base a pequeñas hebras que ascendían solo verticalmente hasta que, llegado a un punto, se desarmaban y armaban un plexo de formas imposibles de describir por no existir en mi conocimiento termino geométrico que las pueda abarcar._

_Luego el doctor me despertó. Dijo que había estado hablando cosas sin sentido por más de una hora. No le dije nada. Dijera lo que dijera, no podría sino empeorar las cosas. Si le hablase de mis avistamientos, reavivaría su de incontrolable sed de conocimiento y me obligaría ya la razón o la fuerza a volver a entrar al portal o, peor aún, intentaría abrir una puerta de carácter bidireccional para traer a lo que ande allá afuera aquí. Aunque no podría, aunque intentase, convencerlo de echar marcha atrás, este es el trabajo de su vida, mas, si tiene éxito, no puedo decir con seguridad que ocurrirá, lo que sea no puede ser propicio. Debo acabar con esto de una vez. Ahora mientras escribo, el doctor duerme. Tomaré su revólver y luego encontraré los medios para destruir este lugar. Nadie debe encontrarlo jamás, nadie debe seguir con nuestra obra pecaminosa. Haré una última excursión a la superficie, para ver el mundo una vez más y dejar este diario en algún lugar en que pueda ser encontrado. Si fallo en mi homicidio, esto será lo último que se sabrá del desgraciado Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. Pido a Dios que mi señorita nunca me encuentre. Pido por favor que me haya olvidado y que haya sido feliz._

Dipper depositó el diario en sus rodillas y miró a su audiencia.


	15. Chapter 15

—Esto es todo dijo, el diario termina aquí.

Mabel y no supo bien cómo reaccionar. El Tío Stan estaba sumido en una serie de pensamientos oscuros, sacando un millar de conclusiones.

Dipper, por su parte, prosiguió leyendo lo siguiente. Todas eran cartas dirigidas a McGucket, escritas con la misma letra y un mismo remitente: Matilda Hallywell. Las cartas estaban siempre escritas con aire conciliador, casi maternal. Le pedían al señor McGuckett que volviera a casa, que no necesitaba demostrar nada y que, más aun, no necesitaban dinero. Algunas se habían escrito en fechas en las que McGucket escribía su diario. En un principio, el lugar de destino de las cartas eran múltiples, más, llegado a un punto, que por conclusión lógica, debía de ser el momento en que McGucket le reveló su ubicación, todas las cartas iban dirigidas a Gravity Falls y el tono de las mismas cambiaba paulatinamente. Luego cesaron de aparecer. Pasaban ahora a un cuaderno púrpura en condiciones similares al que contenía el diario de McGucket. Este era el diario de la señorita Matilda Hallywell.

Las primeras páginas de este no contenían más que fruslerías, aunque daban indicios de la personalidad de la dama, una señorita evidentemente más segura de sí misma que su desgraciado compañero.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que las cartas cambiaron de carácter. La fecha en la que esto sucedía era la misma que la de la última carta enviada a Gravity Falls. Dipper, quien la había pasado por alto, volvió a esta misiva. Era especialmente corta, solo decía.

_Fiddleford, sé que algo no anda bien all, donde estás. Sé que no estas recibiendo mis misivas y sé por sobre todas las cosas que estas en peligro. Voy a buscarte a Gravity Falls y más le vale al que te tenga cautivo estar dispuesto a dejarte ir o bien me los llevaré a los dos: a ti, mí querido, del brazo y a ese hombre, en un saco._

_Lo furioso de la carta inspiró a Dipper a leer con más ahínco y prolijamente el diario, el mismo efecto provocó está en su audiencia._

_De aquí en adelante leyó Dipper en voz alta._

_Gravity Falls … de … de 19…._

_Este pueblo tiene un claro aire de podredumbre, no sé cómo Fiddleford, siempre tan sensible, no fue capaz de notarlo cuando llego, debe de haber estado demasiado segado por la promesa de riqueza. Mi pobre amigo, debí haber llamado a la policía apenas se fue, mas eso no importa ahora._

_Todos los habitantes del pueblo no hacen más que darme sonrisas hipócritas y decirme que nunca han oído el nombre Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket. La disyuntiva es obvia, o están mintiendo o Fiddleford se presentó con otro nombre, él es de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Además, este pueblucho parece de 1850, yo podría dar cualquier nombre y nadie se molestaría en dudar de él, en ningún minuto, ni siquiera cuando llegué, he tenido que sacar mi identificación, ahora mismo estoy hospedada en una especie de hostal. El hombre que me recibió solo pregunto si tenía dinero para pagar._

_Mañana seguiré buscado, espero, con mejor suerte._

_Gravity Falls … de … de 19…._

_He recorrido el pueblo de pies a cabeza y no hay rastros de mi Fiddleford._

_La gente me asusta cada vez más, hacen las mismas cosas, todo el tiempo, en el mismo orden, parecen más autómatas que personas. Siempre he sido una "citadina", quizás así sea la gente del campo, no me considero quien para juzgar._

_Mañana iré a recorrer la periferia, por lo que se puede apreciar desde aquí, el bosque es bastante tupido, puede que sea buena idea acampar y recorrer el bosque desde dentro, así no perderé tiempo en ir y volver al pueblo._

_Gravity Falls … de … de 19…._

_Los primeros tres días en el bosque han sido infructíferos, no he encontrado nada en lo absoluto. El silencio de este lugar me va a volver loca, de todos sitios perdidos a los que he ido en mi vida, este es el más silencioso. Estoy adquiriendo la costumbre de hablar sola._

_Me hace gracia pensar en la gente que lo hace, aunque he de admitir que es divertido, no dista mucho de hablar con personas. A nadie en realidad le importa lo que uno tiene que decir, pero lo decimos igual. Fiddleford nunca fue así, aunque le hablara las más ridículas desfachateces, el siempre escuchaba como si le estuviese develando los más grandes secretos de la vida. No sé para que escribo esto, quizás sea efecto de la soledad, el cansancio y el sueño._

_Gravity Falls … de … de 19…._

_Querido diario, te hablo mientras escribo y me rio, ¡ha ha!_

_Seré yo una estúpida, hay una cabaña en medio del bosque. El camino que lleva a ella lleva al pueblo. Lo mejor será seguir mi búsqueda desde aquí, está completamente abandonada y la puerta estaba abierta, de haber sabido que esto estaba aquí no me habría ido acampar en medio del bosque. Quién diablos gusta de acampar me pregunto ahora, el suelo es duro, los insectos infernales y más aún en la noche no hay nada que hacer si no dormir._

_Nota: Comprar baterías de linterna._

_Gravity Falls … de … de 19…._

_Anoche he escuchado ruidos._

_No puedo determinar de dónde han venido, si de fuera o si de adentro, eran pisadas. He ido a revisar mas no he encontrado nada. Hay una puerta al final de un largo pasillo oscuro, pero está cerrada. No tengo los instrumentos para intentar abrirla, pero más me vale hacerlo. Debo admitir que la idea de encontrar su cadáver me afecta, mucho me afecta. Habría perdido a un hombre tan bueno, las cosas que nunca habríamos podido hacer, las que no pude decirle, no se habría enterado de que es padre y mi pequeño Tate…_

_Gravity Falls … de … de 19…._

_Anoche he hecho progresos. Los ruidos vienen precisamente de la habitación cerrada. Me he pasado toda la madrugada intentando abrirla por medios convencionales pero voy a dormir un poco, proseguiré en la tarde._

_Son las 20:34. He traído un armatoste del pueblo, es una especie de taladro. El hombre que lo utilizaba era un imbécil, me lo ha cambiado por un par de botones. He de suponer que recibirá su escarmiento. _

_23:12. Quizás yo sea más estúpida que el gorila al que embauqué. La cabaña tiene una extraña distribución en lo que ha interruptores se refiere, no contaba con ello al trazar mi plan. He tenido que buscar un alargador, pero solo he logrado encontrar uno en casa de un fumador de hachís, que al parecer, como yo, viene del mundo civilizado. No puedo más del sueño, pero abriré hoy la puerta._

Dipper observó, nuevamente, una peculiaridad con las fechas. Esta vez, hacía un salto de un mes y tres días. Se guardó este hecho para sí y luego de un corto silencio, continuó leyendo.

_Gravity Falls… de … de 19…._

_La vida puede ser cruel a veces. Todos tenemos malos días, no creo haber hecho nada para que me sucediera lo que me sucedió y aunque la pena haya sido mucha, creo que es momento de hacer lo que creo debo hacer, lo que cualquier persona quisiera hacer pero nunca hacen._

_Logré finalmente abrir la puerta. Dentro, me encontré una bodega. El desorden era mucho y no había luz por lo que fui a buscar mi linterna. Cuando volví y la encendí, note que algo había cambiado. No pude distinguirlo al principio, pero algo definitivamente estaba diferente. Luego de un momento de observación, noté que había una especie de puerta de bóveda abierta. Me acerqué a ella y entonces._

_Mi querido Fiddleford, ¿que ham hecho contigo? Mi mejor amigo, mi novio, saltó a mi encuentro. Estaba andrajoso, llevaba una barba larguísima y tenía los ojos perdidos. Creo que lloré al verlo. Dejé caer la linterna e intenté hablarle, pero en respuesta solo recibí gemidos y gritos. Decidí agarrarlo e intentar hacerlo entrar en sí, pero una vez me hubo mirado en los ojos se puso violento, solo gritaba "¡Los Ojos!" una y otra vez. Parecía que se le iban a salir los pulmones. Me tumbó y con sus propias manos, con sus uñas largas y astilladas comenzó arañarme el rostro. Forcejeamos a pesar de sus zarpazos, pero no sentí dolor y él estaba evidentemente débil. Logré sacármelo de encima y con la linterna que llevaba empecé a golpearlo en la cabeza, pero de pronto se calmó, me miró y se dio a la fuga, vi entonces salir de bóveda un hombre, alto, canoso y flaco._

_No sé qué pasó después. Desperté en una especie de hospital y constaté que Fiddleford había tenido éxito. No tengo ya más mi ojo izquierdo,_

_Los policías aquí, como en todas partes, son unos cerdos incompetentes. Me tomaron un par de fotografías, me pidieron que diera algunos datos, que respondiera algunas preguntas. Una vez me di cuenta de que no estaban haciendo caso a mi testimonio, así procedí a mentir a cada cosa que me preguntaron._

_Ya ha pasado un mes y estoy decidida a encontrar Fiddleford. Sé que no está perdido y lo podré recuperar, no importa el estado en que esté y si no lo encuentro… y si lo he perdido para siempre, al menos haré pagar al infeliz que lo dejo como lo encontré. A ese hombre horrible yo le sacaré los ojos._

Aquí concluía el diario, Dipper paso ahora al resto de las hojas, todas hablaban de la desaparición de un trio, Matilde (Inserte apellido aquí) Fiddleford Hadron Macgucket, pero el tercer nombre variaba de periódico a periódico, esto llamo a Dipper la atención, pero no dijo nada, el tío Stan, que se encontraba frente a el, estaba claramente afectado, criterioso Dipper, guardó silencio, silencio que solo fue roto, por el Tío Stan, este cambio su semblante, la cual estaba en extremo seria y perturbada, a una mueca de alegría.

—Bueno chicos, parece que alguien aquí es un excelente escritor —comentó Stan.

Mabel no dijo nada. Dipper se molestó, sintió que su tío subestimaba su inteligencia. Ante tal afrenta a su ego, gritó:

—¿De verdad quieres que crea que esto es una invención, que alguien decidió escribir una cosa así? Las dos letras manuscritas diferentes, ¿cómo pudo falsificar periódicos y tantas otras distintas fuentes? ¿Me cree estúpido, Stan?

El tío Stan no iba a permitir que un renacuajo le ofendiera de esa manera y se irguió. Estuvo a punto de vociferar mil injurias cuando por la puerta entré el hombre dueño de la cabaña. Este dijo en el instante.

—Créele a tu abuelo hijo.

El tío Stan, Dipper y Mabel, quien en silencio miraba la escena, voltearon instintivamente al oír el ruido. El hombre, bombardeado de miradas, comenzó a hablar.

—Soy Tate McGucket. Soy el hijo del par de lunáticos que escribieron todo eso y que después vinieron aquí a Gravity Falls a perderse.

Esto hizo a Dipper hervir la sangre, ¿cómo era posible que este hombre, quien había vivido todo de primera mano, dijera eso?

—¿Pero como puede usted decir eso? ¿Cómo explica la desaparición de sus padres? ¿Ha leído siquiera lo que escribieron? —dijo Dipper, rozando el grito.

Al oír esto, el tio Stan a regañar brutalmente a su sobrino, pero el hombre lo detuvo. Este sonreía y le habló entonces a Dipper.

—Chico, por lo que mis abuelos me pudieron contar, mi madre y padre eran un par locos, cuya locura los unió. Inventaban toda clase de desfachateces y un día decidieron venir a este pueblo perdido, a tomar drogas y cosas así. Mi madre murió y mi padre se volvió aún más loco. Ahora anda dando vueltas por ahí. Yo mismo no le creí a mis abuelos al principio, pensé que mi madre había muerto y que mi padre nos había dejado, así que vine aquí a Gravity Falls y, ¿sabes lo que encontré? A mi padre, loco como me dijeron. Traté de hablar con él, le mostré mi certificado de nacimiento, fotografías… Esa que ves ahí en el escritorio, la llevaba consigo, es mi madre ¿Qué clase de persona normal llevaría un parche en el ojo? A pesar de que a veces tiene momentos de lucidez, olvidaba todo en un instante, a veces incluso trato de atacarme. Llegué a la conclusión de que no podía tratar de volverlo civilizado, así que me vine aquí para poder cuidarlo en la medida que él me lo permita.

Mabel, salto al oír esto último, pues no cuajaba bien con lo que había visto.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, señor, es tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué no lo deja entrar a su casa? ¿Por qué no lo trata como a un padre? — lo increpó Mabel, furiosa.

El hombre suspiró.

—Niña, lo he intentado, pero cada vez que logro hacerlo entrar, entra en pánico, tumba todo a su paso y se retira. Cada vez que intento dialogar con el afuera, aunque tenga éxito en un principio, se pone violento prontamente y me ataca. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es tratar de sosegarlo. La policía se niega a hacerse cargo de él, por lo que no puedo dejar este trabajo a nadie más.

Mabel no estaba conforme, siguió con las preguntas:

—¿Por qué lo corretea? ¿Por qué no puede estar él en la playa?

Rápido, el hombre contestó:

—No me gusta que lo vean los turistas. Le sacan fotos, le tiran comida y lo humillan como si fuera un animal. Prefiero herirlo un poco a dejar que sea objeto del escarnio público.

Mabel quedó conforme con este discurso. No lo compartía, pero por lo menos entendía y se quedó callada.

Dipper, por su parte, no estaba del todo tranquilo. Dudaba de todo, tanto de la declaración de este hombre, como de la veracidad de los escritos, por ser estos últimos demasiado inverosímiles. Más recordaba también su propia experiencia, lo cual hacia que se decantara más por la idea de que todo cuanto en ellos escrito estaba era verdad. Sentía el deber de hablar con McGucket y de determinar donde estaba esa cabaña en el bosque, con todos los secretos que contenía. Un pensamiento fugaz lo atacó entonces ¿Podía ser que dicha cabaña, fuera no otra que la cabaña del misterio? Guardó esta interrogante por el momento, no consideró propicio hacerla ya. El Tío Stan se veía aun alterado, esto también generaba muchas preguntas. Un hombre como su tío abuelo no parecía alguien que se fuese asustar por una historia cualquiera. Algo debía haber en ella que le turbaba el talante. Debía resolver estas interrogantes.

El tío Stan sacó a Dipper y Mabel de la cabaña y les dijo que fueran a jugar a la playa, a pesar de todo tipo de protestas por parte de Dipper. El tio Stan se quedó solo en la cabaña con el dueño de esta.

Durante un periodo de tiempo que no habrá superado la hora, Dipper se quedó sentado en la arena, imitando la postura de aquella famosa estatua de Rodin mientras Mabel pululaba alrededor suyo cantando canciones y haciéndole comentarios que Dipper desatendía.

Emergió finalmente el tío Stan y se fueron a la Cabaña del Misterio. El sol daba señales de comenzar descender. Durante el viaje a casa, nadie dijo nada.

Una vez llegados a la cabaña, Dipper y Mabel se retiraron a su cuarto en sepulcral silencio. Dipper pensaba como nunca, trataba de armar el entramado de misterio que había recibido de parte de las memorias del viejo McGucket y su pareja. La tela quedaba, sin embargo, mancillada. Algunas cosas no tenían solución aparente ¿Qué fue de esa tal Matilda, y el Doctor? ¿Por qué solo McGucket estaba aun hoy a la vista, mientras que el resto no? Pensaba Dipper subiendo las escaleras, cuando al llegar al último escalón, una vez más lo atacó la pregunta _¿Serán acaso las murallas que me rodean las mismas que fueron testigos de la historia que he leído?_ Volteó y vio a su hermana subiendo, sin decirle nada, bajó las escaleras corriendo. Mabel no le dio importancia, estaba ella misma combatiendo sus propias quimeras.

Corrió tan rápido Dipper que se resbaló al pasar el último escalón. Se deslizó por el piso de madera un par de centímetros y con decisión se paró y buscó a su tío Stan. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá del vestíbulo. El televisor que se ubicaba al frente de este estaba apagado, pero el tío Stan lo miraba fijamente, observando su reflejo.

Dipper se acercó a paso firme. El tío Stan no le prestó atención.

—¡Stan!— este tornó su cabeza en dirección de su sobrino y lo miró. La faz del viejo hombre estaba marcada por una pesadumbre tal que no la pudo ocultar. Dipper entonces se tranquilizó e intento empatizar, a pesar de no entender lo que sucedía con su tío.

—¿Que quieres, chico?— gruñó Stan mientras cambiaba su entristecida faz a una enojada.

Dipper entendió su error. La aproximación violenta no servía, menos con Stan de mal talante. Debía ser gentil y agradable si quería sacarle información. En función de este objetivo, dejó salir toda su hipocresía. Logró dibujar una sonrisa convincente en su rostro, una ligera y que no deformaba el resto de sus facciones. Una vez hecho esto, abrió la boca:

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo tío, ¿necesitas alguna cosa, que busque el control remoto quizás?

El tío Stan era el zorro, no la liebre. El engañaba y para poder engañar como maestro se debe saber reconocer a un embustero. Sintió algo de orgullo por el intento amateur de su sobrino, así que decidió no ser demasiado duro con él.

— Dipper, soy viejo, llevo engatusando gente demasiado tiempo como para caer en los trucos de un novato.

Viendo su treta descubierta, Dipper se vio obligado a cambiar de táctica. Intentó compensar ofensa con honestidad. Desdibujo la sonrisa de rostro y la cambió por una expresión grave.

—¿Es esta la cabaña? —preguntó con voz decidida.

El tío Stan forzó una risa y le respondió.

—Chico, te creía más inteligente ¿Cuántas cabañas crees que hay en el bosque?

Dipper no supo responder y guardó silencio.

—Muchas, Dipper —continuó Stan—. Hay muchas, al menos una docena. Cualquiera podría ser "la cabaña en el bosque". Además, no tenemos idea si lo que leímos es verdad, puede ser que lo que nos contó el usurero ese de la tienda de carnadas sea verdad y esos diarios no sean más que una bitácora de alucinaciones de un par de locos.

Dipper mostró extremo escepticismo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Una vez más el tío Stan se supo victorioso y decidió dar un tiro de gracia a la conversación. Se levantó y desapareció en uno de los pasillos que daban al vestíbulo.

Dipper se quedó clavado allí un par de minutos, pensando en que decir cuando su tío volviera. Reapareció con unos papeles. Cuando estuvo frente a Dipper se hincó y habló:

—Solo para que te quedes tranquilo chico, aquí están las escrituras de la casa, a mi nombre. Antes de que yo llegara no había aquí ninguna casa.

Dipper las tomó y leyó el documento. Luego de no entender un par de tecnicismos, decidió buscar el nombre del propietario: Stanford Pines. Sus sospechas se vieron deshechas, el tío Stan decía la verdad. Se disculpó por lo prepotente y lo escéptico que se mostró frente a su tío y se retiró.

Fue recibido por una glacial Mabel, que desde su cama, lo miraba fijo.

— ¿No crees que esta sea la cabaña, verdad?

Los sentimientos que Mabel daba entender con esta frase eran múltiples, combinados hacían una especie de miedo y de horror, uno parecido al que sienten las bestias al ser acorraladas por sus depredadores, acompañado con violencia y desesperación. .

—Claro que si Mabel. Es más, ¿no oyes acaso al pérfido doctor Richard aun haciendo sus fechorías en lo profundo? —Dipper rió al terminar la frase. No pretendía ofender, sino calmar a su hermana, pensando que la conocía al revés y al derecho. Pero nunca se esperó la reacción de Mabel, quien rompió en llanto.

Dipper se sobresaltó. Rápido fue al lado de hermana, para subsanar el daño que creía el haber causado. Se disculpó mil veces, pero luego de unos segundos, Mabel se calmó, alzó la mirada y rió. La incomodidad hizo que Dipper se uniera a Mabel y juntos rieron a coro. No se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que a su hermana hacía gracia, solo se contentó con saber que ya no sufría. Lento, se alejó de ella y fue a su cama. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Mabel le habló. Su tono era extraño, solemne y pausado.

—Yo lo he escuchado Dipper, al que, como la hidra tiene múltiples cabezas, solo que no hay Heracles con la fuerza, ni Ulises con la astucia para vencer a esta bestia, por lo menos así me cuenta la Diosa.

Dipper sabía que su hermana era imaginativa, pero esto se salía del margen de lo común, lo puso nervioso, la miro por un momento, de pronto, ella lo miro de vuelta y con la inocencia y jovialidad que lo caracterizan, pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

—Que tanto miras bobo.

Esto le devolvió a Dipper la calma y por miedo a perderla, no le pregunto a su hermana a que se refería con lo anterior, solo se limitó a decir que nada. Dipper procedió a acostarse, no se cambió de ropa, solo tomo su diario y comenzó a leer, pregunto a Mabel si podía quedarse con la luz prendida, esta le dijo que no, pero en el acto se paró y fue a abrir una de las cajas que aun ocupaban su cuarto y de dentro saco una linterna y se la arrojo, se dirigió, entonces a donde se encontraba el interruptor, apago la luz, fue a su cama, se tapó y se quedó dormida.

Dipper improviso una carpa metiéndose debajo de las sabanas y sentándose, abrió el diario y apunto la luz de la linterna a sus páginas, comenzó a leer desde la primera de estas, pudo deducir de inmediato que este era la continuación de algún otro tomo, pues no tenía ningún tipo de introducción e iba directamente a la descripción, el autor describía en los primeros párrafos a una especia de monstruo ciclope alado, Dipper leyó con ahínco durante horas, hasta que se quedó irremediablemente dormido.


	16. Chapter 16

Mas, al amanecer del primer día, una nube de ignota extrañeza cubrió la casa con su sombra y se perdieron los pocos ápices de lógica paz que poco y nada ver se dejaban en Gravity falls. El tío Stan adquirió de golpe una conducta errática, pasaba muchas horas pensando y nadie podía sacarlo de sus quimeras. Al anochecer del segundo día, Stan no estaba en su cama, mas, sus sobrinos lo ignoraban, adjudicaban esas horas de alienación a cualquier cosa, quizás un recuerdo curioso, quizás una pesadilla nueva o vieja, la reiteración de estos episodios. Empero, hizo que la turbación de Stan se hiciese, para los jovencitos, visible.

Pasaron tres días y el talante del tío Stan no mejoraba. Había horas del día en que nadie sabía dónde estaba. Soos, por bondad del alma, combinada con una innata pereza, abandonaba su puesto de trabajo para jugar con los gemelos, quienes parecían olvidar de pronto la existencia de su tío abuelo. Dipper, sin embargo, recordaba este hecho de vez en cuando y se ponía a sacar conclusiones, pero cada vez que intentaba alejarse de Soos y Mabel para ir a buscar al viejo Stan a donde sea que estuviese, Mabel lo disuadía y proseguían jugando e imaginado mil hazañas.

Al amanecer del cuarto día, Dipper se despertó más temprano que nadie y fue a la habitación de Stan, para constatar que estuviese allí. Para su morboso gusto, el cuarto estaba vacío.

Esta situación excitó aún más la curiosidad de Dipper. El tío Stan no era, en base a los conocimientos del joven, hombre madrugador, alguna ignota causa debía haberlo sacado antes del amanecer de la cama o quizás haber impedido que se metiera en ella en lo absoluto.

La idea del tío Stan despertándose temprano o manteniéndose toda la noche en vela sirvió de leña al fuego a una conclusión fascinante para Dipper. Su tío debía estar realizando alguna actividad que, por lo macabro, ilegal o importante de su naturaleza, no debía ser conocida por nadie. Fue luego de haber hilvanado esta idea que Dipper voló de la habitación de Stan y comenzó a recorrer la casa en búsqueda de este, esperaba atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

Luego de la ráfaga inicial de emoción, Dipper bajó las revoluciones y comenzó a caminar en vez de correr. No debía advertir Stan la presencia de su sobrino y próximo sicofante.

Los pasos los daba cada vez más lento, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pasó del vestíbulo al pasillo y notó, luego de dar los primeros pasos dentro de este, una hendidura en el papel tapiz. Piafaba furioso el equino el corazón de Dipper. No dudo ni un segundo y se abalanzó sobre su presa. Introdujo sus dedos en la hendidura y comenzó a halar. Para su infinita satisfacción, abrió una puerta escondida.

Casi no pudo contener el grito de euforia. La sala estaba oscura, no se podía distinguir ni una figura. Dipper se introdujo impertérritamente dentro de la nueva habitación. No llevaba ninguna fuente de luz, por lo que intentó inferir que era lo que dentro se encontraba recopilando información dada por lo que sus otros sentidos percibían.

Sus conclusiones eran en extremo vagas. Lo que tocaba bien podía ser una mensa, una escoba un ropero, más un descubrimiento descartó todas esas posibilidades, la textura de los objetos era demasiado suave. No estaban, en definitiva, hechos de madera.

Se tropezó una y diez veces, mas no pretendía el salir de ahí hasta que hubiese develado el misterio. De pronto, casi como si la madre naturaleza lo estuviera observando, comenzó a salir el sol. Un pequeño haz de luz penetró entre las rendijas de la madera que cubría una ventana tapada por alguna razón desconocida.

La nueva visión hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la medula a Dipper. Se vio en un instante observado por los ojos fríos y muertos de figuras antropomórficas, humanas si, mas no de carne. Eran estatuas.

Soltó un alarido de pavor que ahogó lo más rápido posible. No quería dar a conocer su ubicación a nadie. Ya habiendo descubierto lo que descubrir quería, Dipper se dispuso, temblando, a salir de la habitación. Los nervios causados por las miradas acusadoras de las figuras se combinaban con los que producía el hecho de que creía estar en un lugar donde no debía. Lento, se dirigió a la salida. Cuando asomó la cabeza para averiguar si alguien le había escuchado, se encontró con un especialmente malhumorado Stan. Tal fue el espanto, que Dipper se cayó de espaldas.

Al ver esto, la actitud de Stan cambió, ahora se le veía más relajado, casi contento.

— ¿Qué pasa chico? Soy solo yo, tu tío Stan— dijo, de manera casi burlona mientras extendía su brazo y le entregaba la mano a Dipper. Este la tomó y Stan lo ayudó a pararse. Dipper estaba una vez más confundido, aunque estos extraños cambios de actitud en su tío se hacían cada vez mas parte de la cotidianidad.

Titubeó un poco, pero acabó preguntado pausadamente, casi tartamudeando, de que se trataba todo aquello. Su tío corrigió su postura, encorvándose un poco.

— Hace ya algún tiempo le compré a un pobre idiota todas estas figuras de cera. A decir verdad no me llamaban demasiado la atención, pero el hombre las vendía a precio de miseria y creí que podría darles un buen uso. Las olvide y aquí han estado desde entonces —respondió Stan.

Dipper observaba con incomodidad aquellas figuras. Los había tanto hombres como mujeres y vestían atavíos que recordaban a los utilizados en la esplendorosa era barroca. Por lo colorido de estos y por la anatomía que pretendía simular la cera, se distinguía que eran personajes correspondientes a la corte Carlos II de Inglaterra. En las muecas de cera torneadas en los rostros, se distinguía un cierto sentimiento de frugalidad que evocaba el pensamiento renacentista del Carpe Diem. Por ser ellos hombres y mujeres de una clara noble ascendencia, esto tenía mucho sentido.

Una vez se sintió cómodo Dipper con lo que veía decidió entrar al cuarto. Stan se retiró, dejando a Dipper una vez más solo. Este comenzó a examinar de a una las variadas fisionomías que ante él se presentaban. Le llamo mucho la atención el hecho de que tanto hombres como mujeres tuvieran embadurnado el rostro de polvos blancos recubiertos con una delgada capa de un rojo cosmético que debía simular el rosado color de las lozanas mejillas. Quien fuera que hubiese diseñado y extraído esas figuras de alguna inerte pila de cera era un genio comparable con Miguel Ángel o Bernini, pues estas daban una impresión sobrecogedoramente real de vida, era como si de pronto el tiempo se hubiese detenido y lo que Dipper observaba no eran si no verdaderos hombres y mujeres congelados para siempre en esas poses sin que el tiempo pudiese mancillarles jamás la dermis, lo rosa de los labios y el lustre de sus ropas y pelucas.

Se detuvo Dipper frente a la figura de un mancebo. Este era algo más alto que él y el colorete que llevaba en el rostro rozaba lo ridículo, por ser este de un color más artificial que los demás. Se quedó mirándolo un segundo y cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino dio vuelta la cabeza y observo una autentica proeza de la escultura y sastrería. A un par de metros de él se encontraba una jovencita. A simple vista, un observador prolijo podía concluir que su edad no excedía los diecisiete años. Su belleza era casi anti natural. La perfección del rostro era tal que, más que todas las demás figuras, convencía a la hora de ser una estatua. Lo terso de la piel, lustroso y carnoso, invitaba al espectador a tocar para constatar si se trataba de piel o cera. Sus facciones tan equilibradas hacían pensar que el artista, a la hora de esculpirlas, decidió dejar de lado toda imitación de la realidad para guiarse exclusivamente por el ideal, por la belleza en su estado más puro. Su cabello, de un tono intermedio entre pelirrojo y castaño, estaba artificialmente rizado asiéndose a las exigencias de la moda de aquel tiempo. Su cabeza estaba ornada con cintas de color purpura que hacían juego con su atuendo color rosado, en extremo pálido que casi podía llamarse blanco. Los bordados ornamentales de este, concentrados especialmente en las mangas, sorprendían al espectador por su complejidad y le hacían darse una idea del tiempo y dedicación que tuvo que haber empleado el sastre a la hora dibujar semejante obra maestra con la ayuda solo de una aguja e hilo. Dipper se vio convertido en una estatua más ante lo embelesador de este descubrimiento.

Ya habiendo superado el pasmo inicial se acercó lento y respetuosamente a la estatua, casi como si creyera que era una mujer de carne y hueso. Una vez le fue posible acercó su mano al rostro y le acaricio una mejilla. Despejadas todas las dudas, sintió una cierta melancolía al darse cuenta de que no era sino una efigie, tan muerta como lo estaría si hubiera sido humana, por haber pasado ya más de dos siglo de que su beldad encantado hubiese los corazones de los hombres. Le reanimo pensar en que, por lo menos, su hermosura quedaría para siempre inmortalizada para ser observada, ya con una sincera admiración por lo bello o de manera lasciva por ser ella una figura humana. Dipper la contemplo con intensión de memorizar cada particularidad del rostro. Las hebras de bello de las cejas, las pecas que servían de ornato a sus mejillas, parecían haber sido pintadas de manera individual, con detalle y realismo que tanto asombraba como espantaba. Este nuevo descubrimiento hizo a Dipper alejar la vista de su hermoso objeto para mirar al resto de las estatuas que, comparadas a este último, parecían poco agraciadas.

Se sorprendió, pues, una vez más, el artista había mantenido el nivel de dedicación en cada uno de los rostros de los habitantes de aquella oscura sala, cada hendidura que el tiempo hace en las semblantes de las señoras y señores de más edad estaba presente donde debía, así mismo las arrugas y líneas de las manos eran particulares para cada caso y no parecían seguir un patrón. El realismo de las figuras espantaba cada vez más y más: lo perfecto y bien detallado de los trajes; el hecho de que estos fueran de auténticos materiales de costura y no algún sucedáneo que pretendiera dar la impresión de tales; las impecables molduras de los botones, de los pomos de los bastones y de los mangos de los sables que llevaban los señores. Sin embargo, lo que acabo de persuadir a Dipper en la idea de dejar el cuarto fue el hecho de que, pesar de estar encerradas y de no haber sido vistas o movidas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ni una de las estatuas daba señal de haber llevado nunca encima ni una molécula de polvo. Estaban en el mismo estado en que se encuentra una persona en su vida diaria, con la misma frescura, con la misma vida.

Salió tan apresurado Dipper y tal fue el portazo que dio en su salida, que destrabó el oxidado pomo de la escondida puerta, cayendo este con menor estrepito mientras Dipper se alejaba corriendo casi por el pasillo. El horror del viejo McGucket quedo en segundo plano. La ley del mínimo esfuerzo impera sin oposición sobre la manera de pensar de los hombre y este misterio aparentaba tener una solución mucho más a la mano, por lo que Dipper decidió, entre consiente e inconscientemente, proceder con el mayor ahínco posible, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa, en el proceso de resolver este misterio.

Buscó a su hermana. Esta aún dormía. Entró Dipper de golpe a la habitación, sin cuidado lo tenía el pasmo y la emoción. Tal fue el fragor de esta entrada que Mabel, con la misma rapidez y pasmo con el que su hermano ingresaba al cuarto salió eyectada del mundo de los sueños. Se sentó con inusitada rapidez. Su cabello aun flameaba por aire cuando Dipper pronuncio el nombre "Mabel". Ella respondió, como cualquiera que se viese en esa situación, con un gemido.


	17. Chapter 17

Bramó, se batió, ordenó su cabello

— ¡A qué viene tanto ruido, maldita sea! —exclamó.

Dipper, quien de la emoción no podía más, se limitó musitar un par de palabras incomprensibles. Mabel, frustrada, replicó la pregunta que, una vez más, no halló respuesta, solo ruidos que eran palabras tropezándose las unas con las otras tratando de emerger de la boca de su autor, a quien el furor tenía poseso. Ya a la vez tercera, Dipper respondió a su hermana, quien ahora indignada le increpaba por haberla sacado del bello mundo de los sueños, que tanto más prefería. No acabó de comenzar la frase, cuando Mabel, impaciente y taimada, volvió a hundirse entre sus sabanas, con la decidida intención de volverse a dormir. Se frustró ahora Dipper, se abalanzó sobre su hermana y como quien cree estar frente a una muerta, comenzó a agitarla, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Esto acabó de irritar a Mabel, quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, indignada, exigió a su hermano que dejara en ese instante la habitación. Esto acentuó la frustración de Dipper. La indolencia de su hermana frente a su emoción le había herido profundamente el ego. Más aun, el hecho de que su emoción hubiese sido causa de molestia, le hacía sentir insecto, insignificante, como el mosquito que en su excitación no logra más que un espantoso e insoportable zumbido.

No dudó un segundo en retirarse, mal por quien no escuchara lo que tenía que decir, tan importante lo creía y tanto confiaba en su capacidad intelectual… Salió, rápido como entró, de la habitación. ¿Qué sentimientos eran esos? ¿Quién era esa harpía y que tenía que ver con él? La frialdad, la indolencia, los más grandes castigos son para los seres de intelecto que, apasionados, buscan compartir sus descubrimientos con el prójimo. Así Dipper lo creía, más aun, ¿qué prójimo era ese? Pensó un segundo en esto fuera de la habitación, habiendo salido. No cerró tras de sí la puerta. Miró en dirección al lugar que había dejado y vio apenas un manchón de cabello marrón que escurría por la almohada. Sintió rabia y se acercó, dando pasos inaudibles, a la puerta. Gozó cada segundo de contacto entre sus dedos y el pomo, con la furia que ataca un tigre a su presa, con la misma lascivia, con el mismo infecto placer que tiene un asesino sosteniendo el puñal frente al rostro de su víctima, que durmiendo no sospecha su propio destino. Movió allí el brazo con desdén, rápido y furioso. Reverberó el estruendo por toda la casa, más cuando acercó el oído a la puerta, para constatar su victoria, no oyó nada. Su hermana se había movido antes y predicho había sus intenciones, no le daría ninguna satisfacción. Dipper se estremeció y dentro de sí ahogo un grito. Un puñal helado le recorría todo el torso, una vez más la indolencia, esa sordera fingida. Su hermana le había herido. Pretendió él mil odios y farfulló en su mente mil injurias, más no dijo nada. Caminó lento y pausado, se alejó de la habitación y se fue a un rincón a pensar.

¿Qué había hecho para ofender a su hermana? ¿Era lógico recibir como paga de su emoción tal desdén? Puerilmente se torturo así mismo durante varios minutos, dándose demasiada importancia. Mabel nada más estaba molesta, como cualquiera, por haber sido despertada de madrugada y sin razón aparente. Una vez despertara por sí sola no recordaría siquiera el episodio, pero Dipper lo cargaría por un tiempo, pues, tanto reaccionó su hermana como la inherente estatua que había allá en el escondida sala en el pasillo.

La mañana siguió su curso. Mabel durmió un par de horas más. Dipper mientras tanto, planeó durante este tiempo alguna intricada venganza que nunca llegó a ejecutar. En su lugar, volvió a la sala misteriosa de las estatuas y comenzó a analizar meticulosa y metódicamente cada elemento que la ocupaba, claro, hasta donde sus capacidades de preadolescente se lo permitieron.

Despertó Mabel, sin recuerdo casi de lo que había sucedido, extrañada por no ver a su gemelo en su cama. Se levantó y se empeñó en buscarle. Bajó a la carrera las escaleras y, como un sacro terror, recorrió tumbando varios muebles en su camino. Su atención la tenía en su hermano y en su ausencia, los ornamentos que rompiera eran fruslerías.

Al pasar por tercera vez por el pasillo, vio finalmente la pequeña hendidura en el tapiz, clara era su explicación al tener forma de puerta. Metió sus dedos en el agujero en donde debía estar el pomo y haló con fuerza abriendo así la puerta. Los muertos ojos de decenas de rostros fueron objeto de terror, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas. Una vez que se reincorporó, entró a la sala y encontró a Dipper hincado, mirando como quien tiene una obsesión la mirada perdida de una dama risueña.

—¡Dipper!— gritó ahí Mabel, sin cuidado.

Dipper, que llevaba ya algunos minutos perdido en sus quimeras, fue devuelto al mundo de golpe por la voz de su hermana. Le hirvieron las venas, sensación que fue reemplazada por el ridículo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo debería haberse sentido Mabel cuando fue él quien la sacó de su ensoñación. Sintió empatía, cosa que no alcanzó para hacerle olvidar su ego mancillado. Con desdén infantil ignoró a su hermana.

Mabel así mismo lo ignoró, a diferencia de su hermano, sin mala intención. Lo que antes la había espantado excitaba ahora su imaginación con las pelucas, las perlas y el maquillaje. Se quedó ella unos segundos admirando a las estatuas. Él, en cambio, sentía fuerte el peso del fracaso, su movimiento una vez más había sido pasado por alto. Mabel era propensa a la distracción y tendía a ignorar a Dipper de vez en cuando, más hoy, la primera ofensa hacía todas las otras más terribles y cada una dolía como un calambre.

La inutilidad de su campaña y el dolor que le provocaba mantenerla hicieron a Dipper desistir.

— ¡Mabel! —exclamó sarcástico, mientras con un ademan se volvía hacia su hermana; esta estaba ahora alienada, sumida en la contemplación de esta escena tan nueva. Dipper creyó, ante la constante repetición de los hechos, estar jugando un encendido juego de ingenios en el que su rival le llevaba la delantera. Desesperado frente a la imagen de la derrota, intentó una vez más ofender, como Febo, desde lejos, a traves de imitar la frialdad de tempano que sin intención expresaba Mabel.

Mabel, absorta, ignoró a Dipper que, ignorando, buscaba no ser ignorado. Esta idea, de remarcado patetismo cómico, cruzó la mente del ignorado, quien, como la última guarnición que guarda un último bastión en una ciudad ya rendida en una guerra ya perdida, se dio cuenta de lo inútil y risible de sus esfuerzo. Se maldijo mil veces, creía que Mabel se reía dentro de sí de su ineptitud y de su debilidad, de cómo buscaba mantener el control de la situación, estando tan lejos de aquella posibilidad. Esto, claro, estaba lejos de la realidad. Mabel había seguido imaginando, llegando a la agradable imagen de un elefante elegantemente vestido, bailando al son de una canción cantada por un piano y contrabajo. Ante esto y al tiempo que Dipper se disponía a rendirse, suspiró.

—Imagínate tú, hacerle las ropas a un elefante, quizás esto tendría sentido si los elefantes bailaran, Si ellos bailaran debería ser un vals, que es tan torpe y elegante como ellos ¿Te imaginas un carnaval de animales, todos bien vestidos y embadurnados de cremas y rubores? Sería absurdo. Los leones hablando en leonés, los elefantes en elefanés, las tortugas en tortugués. En fin, nadie se entendería en lo absoluto, sería el caos y, ¿qué sería de la ropa? ¡Pobres sastres!

Dipper estaba pasmado frente lo ridículo de lo que acababa de oír.

—¿!Qué!?— dijo Dipper, en voz alta y clara. Mabel tornó la cabeza hacia Dipper, mientras dejaba escapar una ricita burlona, sin mover un solo musculo aparte de los necesarios para realizar esta acción.

—Nada, Dipper, nada—

Dipper seguía desconcertado.

— Ahora que lo pienso— continuó ella—, quizás no sería el caos. Quizás unos animales tan bien vestidos serían lo suficientemente civilizados como para no pelearse y gruñir. En cambio, buscarían la lengua universal que a todos uniera. Se unirían todos para bailar cada uno una diferente canción, pues ¿quién puede no entender a la música y la danza? — Se detuvo. Dipper estaba a punto de hablar, cuando continuó— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Mabel, ignorando todo lo que antes había dicho.

Dipper consideró menester imitar a su hermana y olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

—Ni idea —respondió secamente.

Mabel le clavó la mirada, escéptica. Se quedaron unos segundos así, luego dijo.

—Puesto que estas desde hace más tiempo aquí, he de suponer que sabes más que yo, tú que te crees investigador, dime ¿Qué has investigado?

"Tú que te crees investigador" pensó Dipper.

—Son estatuas de cera —respondió. Mabel no cambió la mueca del rostro. Intentaba tener una visión clara en una habitación que, sin contar las pequeñas hebras de luz que entraban por lo que alguna vez fueron ventanas, estaba oscura. Su hermano había dicho una obviedad, empero, ella consideró que recalcárselo seria cruel. Se había quedado sin cosas a las que prestarle profusa atención, por lo que dio una inusitada importancia a sus palabras, evento extraño.

—Son bonitas ¿No te parece? Tan reales —al decir esto recorrió una vez más escena y notó en una esquina, escondido, un bulto compuesto de lo que aparentaba ser una chaqueta, una peluca y demás indumentaria —. Excepto esa —añadió Mabel apuntando dicho objeto.

Dipper había estado tanto tiempo observando al resto de las estatuas que no reparó en el detalle que su hermana señalaba. Siguió con la mirada la línea trazada por el dedo índice de Mabel y allí encontró el bulto. Se impresionó mucho al tiempo que se sentía una vez más desolado al verse superado una vez más por Mabel. Ahora era la capacidad de observación, otra de las características que más preciaba de sí.

Al mismo tiempo, Mabel se abalanzaba, pasando sin cuidado entre las figuras, sobre el extraño cuerpo. Empezó a desarmar el entramado de ropas y se encontró con una masa deforme hecha de cera, mucha cera.

Dipper, pensando, seguía tan petrificado como los autóctonos de la habitación. Casi se desmayó cuando oyó a Mabel decir:

—Que desperdicio de cera.

Dipper respondió, casi por instinto, con un tono sarcástico y cortante:

—Dale tú un mejor uso.

Mabel lejos de captar el sarcasmo encontró aquello una idea genial.

—¡Brillante!— dijo en un salto—. Ayúdame con toda esta cera. Llevémosla al vestíbulo.

Dipper no hizo sino refunfuñar y ayudar a su hermana.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquel trabajo que fue largo acabó satisfactorio. Un bloque enorme de cera yacía en medio del vestíbulo y Mabel, con una infantil mirada y una sonrisa de fascinación dibujada en el rostro pensaba que hacer del material. Dipper no cambió su mal humor, si bien dejó de expresarlo.

— ¿Una princesa? —habló Mabel.

— ¿Una princesa? —respondió Dipper, luego de un corto silencio. Mabel, absorta en la contemplación mantuvo un silencio sepulcral por tediosos segundos, Dipper estaba ya en camino a otra habitación, cuando las palabras de su hermana lo detuvieron en seco.

— Pero no cualquier princesa, debe ser la princesa de todas las princesas y para ello debe llevar algo de cada una —Dipper se acercó a su hermana y, antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca, Mabel asumió los modos y potestades de una artista talentosa.

— Pásame la libreta y el lápiz. —Oteó Dipper el cuarto en que se encontraban, e influenciado por la maestría con que Mabel asumía su papel de creadora, tomó la libreta y el lápiz y se los entregó.

No hubo pasado un segundo desde que las manos de Mabel tocaron el lápiz y el papel cuando esta entró en trance, como si fuese una pitonisa que recibiera un mensaje de los dioses. Volaban y danzaban trazos en el papel; las facciones de Mabel cambiaban con la misma frecuencia en que lo hacia la figura que estaba esbozando. Sus muecas terribles creaban en Dipper una extraña sensación, una cruza entre diversión y un "espero nunca encontrarme a esta chica dibujando en un callejón oscuro".

Terminó el frenesí creativo y Mabel mostró a su hermano su creación. Lo que Dipper vio en el papel era digno de haber sido creado por Victor Frankenstein : Un brazo descomunal en un lado del torso y uno femenino y delicado en el otro, una cabeza de caballo sobresaliendo en el vientre completando el juego, pues un caballo entero se veía emerger de múltiples secciones de la extraña anatomía, mechas de cabello rizado mientras otras eran lisas y así una lista de múltiples incoherencias y caóticas deformidades.

Una vez más, antes de que Dipper pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, habló.

—Te lo dije Dipper, una princesa Múltiples, con pedazos de princesa caballo, otras secciones de princesa hada, otras de princesa amazona y… —Dipper era ahora quien interrumpía, haciendo un gesto de "tiempo fuera".

—Está muy bien pero… quizás sería una buena idea que, en este caso particular, te inspiraras en algo de la realidad —Mabel lo miraba con recelo, la idea no acababa de convencerle, mas agarró su libreta y comenzó a dibujar otra vez.

Terminó rápido y mostró su nueva obra exclamando:

—¡Como un Waffle de potentes brazos!

Dipper comprendió que su idea no había sido comprendida, tenía que ser más claro.

—Emmm… muy bien, pero podrías inspirarte en alguien de tu familia.

Al tiempo en que Dipper decía esto, como si esta fuera su señal para entrar al escenario, el tío Stan entró caminado al vestíbulo con una seriedad imperial en el rostro y paso lento. Acabó posándose bajo las luces insipientes del alba que entraban por una de las ventanas de cortinas entreabiertas. Un segundo tornó a ver que hacían sus sobrinos. Un segundo le bastó a Mabel: había visto un Policleto en carne. Suspirando volteó y a la pila de cera dijo:

—¡Oh musas funcionáis en tan misteriosas maneras!

El tío Stan interrumpió el áureo momento preguntando:

—¿Por qué tu hermana le habla al lacre?

Mabel se sustrajo el mundo, solo estaban ella y su escultura. Corrió a buscar martillo y cincel y, a pesar de no tener idea donde estos se encontraban, volvió con dichos adminículos, uno en cada mano. Daba golpes a diestra y siniestra aboyando y deformando el bloque de cera.

Luego de unos segundos de silente observación, el tío Stan y Dipper comprendieron que no valía la pena quedarse ahí y se fueron cada uno a hacer lo suyo.

Mabel sentía que hacía nada, sus brazos trabajan por si solos, ella era solo el medio el cual ellos podían hacer sus maravillas, saltaba, se encaramaba, golpeaba, corregía, bajaba, volvía a subir, se detenía, observaba.

— ¡Le falta! —pensaba y seguía.

Pasaron las horas. Dipper volvió a su nuevo escondite, con las estatuas. Las observaba con furioso escrutinio, se sentía como el arqueólogo que encontró la tumba de Tutankamón.

— ¡Ptah! ¡Amón! ¡Osiris! Señores de la magia, la creación y la vida, ¿han sido ustedes quienes nos han legado estas maravillas? —pensaba mientras exploraba y descubría cada vez más exquisitos detalles. De pronto lo golpeó una idea:

— ¿Por qué reservar estas creaciones a la noche, si merecen, más que muchas obras de arte, ser vistas?

Pretendía convencer al tío Stan de abrir un museo de cera.

En eso mismo instante, el tío Stan buscaba sus zapatos. Los había buscado en su cuarto, en la cocina y en media docena de habitaciones. Solo un lugar lógico faltaba: el vestíbulo. No recordaba, sin embargo, haberlos dejado allí. Consideró su edad.

— A los viejos se nos olvidan las cosas— pensó— Sí, eso debe ser, los debo haber dejado allí y no me acuerdo.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo. Entró en él y no cupo en su asombro, cayó de espaldas. Una obra maestra se dibujaba ante él.

Las manos de Fidias habían reencarnado en su sobrina, su ser, congelado en una imponente pose a imitación de las esculturas de los héroes que en la historia han habido, se encontraba fuera de él, mirando el horizonte.

Aquella construcción, que con tan buenas intenciones fue creada, lo turbó enormemente. Vio no solo su imagen, si no la imagen del tiempo perdido, los recuerdos lo inundaron y se quedó allí petrificado, observando la escultura de Mabel.

Dipper entró causando gran estruendo en la sala, esto hizo espabilar al tío Stan, quien se levantó e impidiendo hablar a Dipper preguntó.

— ¿Has hecho tú esto? —habló mirando fijamente a Mabel.

A Mabel, quien a la sazón estaba una vez más pérdida en el extraño mundo de su mente, le tomó unos segundo darse cuenta de qué le hablaban. Una vez vuelta a la tierra se limitó a contestar con un confundido "¿Ah?". El tío Stan frente a tal replica repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Has hecho tú esto? —dijo una vez más.

Mabel, con el rostro iluminado imaginando el efecto que su obra maestra estaba generando en el tío Stan, respondió decididamente.

— Sí, yo he sido, yo lo he hecho, con estas— procedió a mirarse las manos y continuó—, las manos mías.

Más al mirar el semblante de su Tío el suyo propio cambio sus facciones y se dibujó en él una cruda imagen de consternación. Pues el Tío Stan no sonreía, intentaba no romper en llanto. Mabel, siempre preocupada, no esperó más de un segundo y preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasa Tío Stan?

Bajó el tío Stan la mirada y, al ver a su sobrina tan preocupada, fingió en el acto una sonrisa. Procedió a tomarla en brazos y decir.

— Es hermoso.

Dipper, que todo esto observaba decidió aprovechar el momento de debilidad emocional de Stan para proponerle la reapertura o apertura del museo de cera.

— Sí, es buena idea, algo de dinero traerá, pero ésta estatua… Esta estatua es mía.


	19. 19

_Nota del autor: Perdón por no haber escrito nada en tanto tiempo. más aun ya que la serie acabó, me sorprendería que alguien sugiera leyendo esto, a quien lo haga, muchas gracias._

Los cinco días siguientes fueron para Mabel agobiantes, alargados por la monotonía de la soledad. Dipper pasaba nueve horas diarias encerrado con las estatuas, tomando notas sobre las más mínimas particularidades

El Tío Stan, por su parte, pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la contemplación de su estatua. Le hablaba. Sus conversaciones eran complejas y de gran variedad tematica. Naturalmente, esto no era más que un monologo del Tío Stan, sin embargo, nadie podría haber estado seguro si el mismo Tío Stan estaba consciente o no de que lo era.

Mabel se preocupaba, se preocupaba por los dos. Urdió una docena de tretas para separar a su tío y a su hermano de los objetos que los tenían obsesos, pero todas fallaron, Dipper estaba demasiado convencido de que iba a dar con algo y el tío Stan gozaba demasiado de la compañía de su nuevo gemelo.

Empero, Mabel era una dama difícil de reducir y una vez más puso manos a la obra. Esta vez, arrojando toda sutilidad por la borda, quemaría la cabaña. Dispuso de todo con inusitada presteza, saco maderos de donde pudo, muchos fósforos y un balde de agua en caso que algo saliera mal. Prendió el fósforo y, ni bien lo hubo encendido, Dipper emergió con exacerbada felicidad pintada en el semblante.

—¡Eureka! —gritó Dipper, mientras corría hacía Mabel, quien trataba de disimular la pira tras de ella y el fósforo en su mano.

— Dime que sucede, hermano —dijo entonces Mabel, mientras Dipper la sacudía de pura alegría,

— Lo he descubierto, hermana mía, me tomó casi seis días, pero ya está. ¡La estatuas, Mabel, las estatuas!

Su hermano la seguía agitando y ella, no pudiendo más de ansiedad, se lo quitó de encima y dijo en el acto.

—¿Qué pasa con las malditas estatuas?

Dipper se calló y miró a Mabel. La mirada de Dipper cortó como el cuchillo y golpeó como el relámpago, una mirada que evocaba tal ingenio que transmutó al pequeño frente a Mabel en un ser superior, un ente sapiente. Mabel se quedó con esta imagen y, al ser está aparición y no su hermanito quien ahora hablaba, se sentó y le miro con mesurada admiración, en silencio esperando a que abriera la boca. Y este la abrió finalmente.

— Las estatuas, Mabel, no son lo que pensábamos, simple cera. ¡No! Estas cosas son de lo más fascinante cosas que me he topado en mi corta vida. —Se detuvo Dipper un segundo, recordó a los gnomos, su rostro se congeló mirando a la nada y continúo—. Primero la perfección en su diseño, tan detallado, tan prolijo, tan real y luego su falta de deterioro ¿No dijo acaso el tío Stan qué había metido estas estatuas aquí hace ya mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo es que entonces las estatuas, a pesar de su abandono, se mantienen tan limpias como si estuvieran en museo? Ni por asomo tienen encima el polvo qué deberían tener. Las observé Mabel, día tras día, anoté y anoté, se me ocurrieron formas de comprobar mi hipótesis, mas ninguna parecía servir.

Dipper hizo una pausa, hablaba con tal rapidez que había olvidado respirar. Mabel, quien lo observaba ahogarse en su propia verborrea, no movió un musculo, asumió el incidente como parte del espectáculo. Dipper recuperó el aliento y siguió con el mismo ímpetu.

—Pero hoy, Mabel, hace menos de cinco minutos, por mera casualidad, me fijé en algo en lo que no había reparado, los pies. Uno de ellos, un señor alto y delgado, en su ornado zapato tenía una huella, una huella de pisada, mía, dirás tú, mas no, es imposible, mira mis suelas, tienen una patrón tan distintivo, que si yo hubiese hecho esa huella lo habría reconocido. No, esa huella era de uno de los zapatos de uno de sus camaradas ¿lo entiendes Mabel? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Se mueven, Mabel, se mueven!

"Se mueven", pensó Mabel, "se mueven", reverberó en su cabeza. Volaba entre la incredulidad y el asombro ¿Era posible acaso cosa como estatuas movedizas? Algo la mantenía aun atada al mundo real, algo que la hizo mirar confundida a su hermano, al oír lo que este acababa de decir.

—No seas incrédula —dijo Dipper, al segundo en que vio la expresión de su hermana.

Mabel lo miró, callada, por uno segundos no dijo nada, entonces, su mirada lo dejó, esta estaba dirigida a la ventana condenada. Entre los maderos que la bloqueaban, entraba escurridizo un haz de luz. Mabel se perdió en las infinitas partículas de polvo que caían como la nieve, recordó inviernos blancos y casas de vestidas de novia, con largos lívidos vestidos y joyas heladas, que cual pestañas decoraban sus ojos. Se quedó en un segundo, un segundo de hielo y de nieve, de árboles mustios, de un cielo triste y sin embargo, de incomprensible belleza. Y cual soldado al tronar del cañón, al tronar de "Mabel" volvió ella a la habitación, a su hermano, al polvo.

—¡Mabel! —redobló la llamada—. Mabel —repicó como címbalo en la cabeza de la niña—. Deja de soñar despierta y escúchame, tengo mis argumentos…

Mabel era empero una soñadora empedernida y la voz de su hermano fue acallada poco a poco, por el sonido somnoliento una viola da gamba que tocaba una nota, solo una, como un pulso, rasgaba, rasgaba hasta que, de pronto, el laúd juguetón hacía su entrada, y dos voces femeninas ¿De dónde veían? ¿quién cantaba? Se oía el inconfundible sonido de las suelas tocando la madera, los tap tap, los trish trash de los vestidos rozando con presteza el suelo, eran las estatuas, cantaban y bailaban al triunfo de Eros y el advenimiento de los bellos días, supo Mabel, entonces que Dipper tenía razón y volvió una vez más, por voluntad propia esta vez, a su lado.

—¡Dipper!— exclamó—. Tienes razón, las estatuas se mueven y bailan y cantan y aman.

—¿Ves, Mabel? —la impresión frente a la nueva opinión de Mabel duró poco, pues qué explicación había para un cambio tan repentino. Cambió su expresión de jubiló por una de enojo.

—No juegues conmigo —Dipper dijo.

—No lo hago, es más, buena cosa sería si nos quedáramos esta noche aquí, en día, según lo que tú me has dicho, no se mueven, así que necesariamente han de moverse en la noche.

—¡Brillante deducción! Entonces que así sea.

—Pero antes hermano, quiero que me ayudes con el tío Stan, parece que no está muy en sus cabales.

— Yo no lo he visto así.

— Tú no lo has visto en una semana —sentenció Mabel con sardónico tono

Dipper estaba avergonzado, mas antes de que pudiera expresarlo, notó la pira tras su hermana.

—¿Para qué es todo esto Mabel?

— Para nada —se apresuró a decir ella.

— Pero…

— Nada.


	20. 20

Cera, luz, carne, ojos. El día quemaba horas, minutos, segundos, en un cuarto cerrado, con una sola ventana cuyo haz caía sobre una figura humana, que parecía haberse quedado congelada en un instante. Sus mejillas macilentas están cubiertas por pequeñas hebras nacientes de pelo cano, sus manos, curtidas por lo años tiritan. Cada tanto, un aire suave entra por la ventana que saca al tío Stan de su ensoñación, mas nada altera su silencio, los recuerdos le han comido la lengua. Al frente suyo, su estatua, en su inerte porte, se parece cada vez más a él, Solo que dibuja, sardónico, el rostro un sonrisa. El suyo, sin embargo, expresa solo severidad, un talante agrio. Parpadea tres veces y su mirada baja al suelo, está cansado.

— ¿Cuánto llevo sin dormir?—piensa, al tiempo en que mueve su mano para rascar su cabeza.

Suspira y vuelve a su posición original, mirando la estatua, tratando de tomarla, de capturarla. Llevarse a esa enorme masa de cera hasta una playa antigua, que ya no existe, y guardarla dentro de un ruinoso bote. Y Sobre ese bote, magnifico aun en su estado. Salir a navegar, surcar el ancho mar, mirar sobre la cubierta las mil maravillas, de la vastedad del azur gobernado por el triunfo del sol, envuelto en oros desde el oriente de su formación. Sortear los obstáculos, la furia del océano: los relámpagos, el viento, las olas.

Sintió la lozanía de vuelta en él, el ímpetu de los primeros años, sintió su pecho lleno, las piernas fuertes, la piel suave, sintió la sal y el agua. Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostros y se las enjugó de inmediato, pero volvían, una tras otra se volvían a amontonar. De severidad era su talante, pero, ¿debilidad? ¿Existía acaso tal cosa?

— ¿Volveré a dormir? —se preguntó en voz alta— ¿Volveré a dormir como esos a quien nada, ni nadie les apremia, ninguna amargura, ninguna alegría?

Volvió a callarse. El polvo infinito empezaba a molestarle, le dolían los sabañones, no podía más con su espalda.

— Sí—volvió a hablar —. Estoy contento, no necesito seguir sufriendo por un viejo dolor ya más.

Se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto lentamente. Sus piernas por la edad padecían, le pesaban los brazos, le dolía la cabeza. Volteó, le dio una última mirada a la estatua.

— Me sabías egoísta, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿sabías, acaso, hasta donde era capaz de llegar mi egoísmo? Quizás, solo quizás, desee tu muerte.

Dipper y Mabel jugaron en casa, sobre los muebles, corriendo y saltando. El tío Stan, agobiado por la falta de sueño se fue a dormir y, no bien se hubo acostado, se durmió. Durmió toda la tarde. Dipper y Mabel se cansaron también. Soos, que los había acompañado según su trabajo se lo permitiese, se fue al caer del sol. El crepúsculo teñía todo de rosa, al cielo poblaban cúmulos de nueves frívolas teñidas por la tintura del astro. De rosa a rosicler y a púrpura, los matices iban cambiando. Mabel había abandonado a Dipper en la sala, frente al televisor, llegaba la hora de su programa favorito, ese del pato detective.

Salió Mabel de la cabaña. Observó ella con mirada inquisidora, las altas copas de los arboles moviéndose, las movía el viento escurridizo que le acariciaba el rostro y le ululaba en el oído. Algo mantuvo captiva su atención. No era el sol, no eran los árboles, ni las nubes siquiera. Sin saber bien que era, se quedaba pegada en su posición y se planteaba una tragedia, objeto de su aflicción desde hace algún tiempo.

— ¿Y si soy como el sol?—pensó—. ¿Y voy a morir al final del día? ¿Volveré a salir, con una nueva alba?

Era un pensamiento fugas y se fue como el viento en la hojarasca. Los palos que había juntado con propósitos pirómanos estaban afuera, el follaje llevado por los últimos vientos de primavera era un espectáculo que bien valió el esfuerzo. Llena sus pulmones del aire suave y se sintió bien.

— Soy el sol de la alborada—se dice—. Tengo todo por recorrer.

Y el astro mayor termina su carrera y vertiendo el último rojo luminoso, muere.

A Mabel la atacan los pensamientos, la vida, el camino, el fin, la muerte. El sol de la tarde, su abuelo, el tío Stan. Se le arma un nudo en la garganta, el aire se hace amargo, siente que las lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos. Necesita ver al tío Stan, constatar su existencia. Voltea con rapidez para volver a la cabaña y allí está. Vetusto, amargado, con una mirada melancólica y llena de arrepentimiento, clavada en el mismo sol agonizante. Mabel lo observa, él parece no verla. De pronto el viejo parpadea.

— Mabel, ¿que haces acá afuera?.

Mabel oye esto y se le abalanza encima, abrazándolo.

— ¡Perdón! —le chilla—. Perdón por hacerte la estatua—le llora—. La maldita estatua.

El corazón del tío Stan estaba endeble y el gesto de Mabel penetro con facilidad. Sintió una ternura que no había sentido en años que lo amedrentó. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y devolver el abrazo.

—¿Pero dices, chica? si me ha encantado Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

Pero Mabel no se convencía. Lo soltó y lo miró fijamente en los ojos como quien quiere dar con una flecha en el punto débil de un corpulento jabalí.

—Pero le hablas a esa maldita cosa, no te visto ni comer, llevas días encerrado ¿Has perdido el juicio, tío?

El tío Stan no pudo evitar reírse, recordó el papel que debía actuar, el de firmeza, el de aspereza, el de hombre rudo, curtido por la experiencia y la andanza. Miró a Mabel, y con un movimiento brillante, acabó la conversación.

—¿De que hablas, niña? Esas son cosas de viejos, en especial yo, que llevo viviendo en el bosque por tanto tiempo. A veces me da por hablarle a las cosas, y esa estatua, tan bonita que hiciste, ¡se ve tan real! No podía evitar entablar una que otra conversación, jugar, ya sabes.

Mabel comprendió ese lenguaje a la perfección, era su lenguaje, esta explicación la dejó satisfecha y volvieron a entrar.

Dipper estaba enajenado viendo a Patotective.

"_No hay nada más que agregar, Patotective, esto ha sido claramente un accidente"_

El pato miraba al comisionado con incredulidad y, tratando de evocar el ingenio de un gran detective, se pavoneaba frente a la escena del crimen, esperando el momento preciso para agregar a punta de cuack cuacks.

_¿Es así, comisionado o ha sido acaso… ¡un asesinato!?_

La música redoblaba su intensidad, dando a entender lo importante del momento. Mabel, quien ahora miraba alelada junto a su hermano, hizo un alcance.

— ¡Patotective es brillante!

— Es fácil encontrar pistas cuando se está tan cerca del suelo —le reprochó Dipper con desdén y socarronería.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que eres más ingenioso?

Dipper se relamía, esperaba momentos para demostrar sus talentos.

— Mabel —empezó él, condescendiente—. Tengo inusuales habilidades de observación, por ejemplo, nada más oliendo puedo decir que, en esta habitación, hay alguien que no se ha bañado en casi una semana.

El aludido estaba sentado en el sofá. Entendió la indirecta y partió a bañarse. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se apoderó de él la inquietud. Necesitaba ver la estatua una vez más, así que cambió su rumbo.

Los niños aun discutían en la sala, cuando lo oyeron, un grito ensordecedor, el tío Stan. Partieron de inmediato para ver que sucedía. Llegaron a la habitación y lo que allí encontraron, fue al tío Stan postrado y la estatua de cera sin cabeza.


End file.
